Rio De Janeiro - Eu te amo
by Midnight Rose of Sorrow
Summary: Eu te amo - I love you. Kagome has moved to Rio De Janeiro to start fresh from her troubled life in Japan. She loves fast cars and works as a mechanic in a garage. She meets InuYasha and then Sesshomaru and finds herself in a world where Demons exist. Crime circles, love triangles and heartache and heartbeak will Kagome find love or disaster? Please Review!
1. Prologue: Rio De Janeiro

**A/N:: This is a taster of the new fiction i have started on when Heart Bound Box is finished, im posting this to see how much positive feedback i get and from there i'll decide if ill upload the rest of the story as chapter one and two are done, they just need to be uploaded. So let me know if you like it, if you don't, if you would want to read this fic.. Any feedback is welcomed and appreciated.**

**Prologue: Rio De Janeiro**

Being mid December the air was hot and humid but that did not deter her from her laborious task as she leaned over the open bonnet on her pride and joy. Summer was always stifling with the heat, but it was her favourite time of year, as Rio de Janeiro was beautiful this time of year. Gorgeous women in short cut shorts of all fabric and colours matched with skimpy tank tops walked along the golden sand on the exquisite beach attracting the attentions of the tanned muscled men who would drink as they watched the talent walk by.

The brilliant blue ocean sparkling in the sun was the playground for the children play as they splashed in the warm welcoming shallow depths under the watchful eyes of their parents to ensure they would not venture into the almost sapphire coloured deeper depths. Towering on the hill tops, always stood the statue of Jesus watching over them all framed in the baby blue sky with a slight glow from the sun that shone onto it brightly. Not a religious person, she still found the statues presence comforting. Yes she thought Rio de Janeiro was one of the most beautiful places in Brazil hence her reason to move from Japan to the paradise she now called home.

* * *

Grunting femininely she let out a small curse as she dropped the spanner she was holding, finally she was done. She had to change the pod filter in her car as the foam was more black when it was meant to be red, so she had replaced it with a new filter she had ordered a couple of days ago, and had arrived this morning. Kagome was a car fanatic, she loved to drive and fast, it made her feel free.

So when she wasn't working in her friend's mechanic garage, she was out driving the hilly slopes around Rio de Janeiro taking in the picturesque views. Kagome drove a twin turbo 1995 Supra which was black, decked out in aftermarket parts for appearance such as the body kit and spoiler. She had also customised the engine with aftermarket parts, and had accessorised the interior the same.

Her car was smoking, as her friend Marc often said, he was the only other person other than herself who had the honour of ever driving her most prized possession. Marc owned the small mechanic garage she worked at and at first he had been sceptical of the idea of having a female mechanic, but he soon learnt she was good at what she did and was an asset to his business.

* * *

"Nice view."  
Kagome straightened up so she wasn't hunching over the bonnet and turned to give a playful scowl to the figure standing behind her.  
"InuYasha you are such a pig!" She laughed, shutting the bonnet on her car.

She was in her small garage that was situated under her tiny house and it was her garage where you were always bound to find her. InuYasha was one of her newer friends she had made since her move a year ago. He often had his car serviced and had meet Kagome at the garage she worked at as he was a regular there.

They had hit it off after she showed him just how much this 'wench' knew about cars and their engines.  
InuYasha had to admit she looked as smoking as her car, hunched over in her short cut denim jean shorts and as she turned to face him, her short white tank top with oil stains and her black bra barely visible on its front. Smiling he handed her a beer, some he brewed himself before taking a swig of the one he had for himself.

"Thanks, I needed that." Kagome said before she took a long, much needed drink of her beer.  
InuYasha could the light sheen of sweat upon her, adding to her beauty, and nodded in agreement to her statement. Diverting his gaze elsewhere he looked around her garage, and had to admit it was very tidy, she had a red stacked tool box beside the wooden workbench with cabinets underneath it along the back wall. Above the workbench, hooks adorned the wall where other various tools that were hung up.

"Come on, let's go to Porcão for dinner, I could use a good meal of meat!" Kagome said as she finished her drink, she had practically skulled the whole beer back all at once. Porcão was one of the best churrascaria or steak house's in Rio and was known for its excellent grilled meat and its beautiful view of the Aterro de Flamengo beach where the restaurant was situated. It wasn't terribly far from where she lived up in the slopes of Rio. InuYasha smiled inwardly, this could almost be like a date, if he played his cards right.

* * *

Soon they were walking up the path to the beautiful eatery, Kagome had changed before they left so she was dressed in a simple little black dress and black heels, and InuYasha in almost black jeans, a black singlet with a red shirt unbuttoned over top. Once inside since it was a quiet night they were seen to quickly, the waiter had them seated at a small table within ten minutes of them arriving and had taken their orders. Kagome loved it there, the view of Sugar Loaf and Guanabara Bay from the window the table was situated near, was simply gorgeous even in the fading light.

She turned her gaze to glance around the exquisite décor in the dining room drinking it all in; the different shades of wood made patterns on the polished floor, the white walls adored in abstract art work, the bar made of a deep brown varnished wood standing proud with numerous alcohol bottles lining glass cabinets behind the bar, even the ceiling painted pure white chandelier's of silver with white circle bulbs of light hanging from the ends of the silver branches arranged at differing heights to illuminate the room.

The waiter returned with their meals, and drinks leaving them to enjoy the cuisine. Both had ordered ribs and the best bourbon they had on the rocks to, and the meat was to perfection and fell off the bone with ease it was that tender.

Once their plates were taken, they sipped on their second set of drinks and soon were immerged in deep conversation.  
"Kagome, do you ever regret moving here?" Asked InuYasha, who was thrilled with how the night turned out.

Kagome glanced at the slightly muscular built man in front of her, with his silver long hair and wild bangs, his golden eyes and the small smile gracing his thin lips.

"No, I don't think I ever will the year I've spent here so far, has too of been the best year of my life so far, and I've been on the planet nineteen, nearly twenty years."

"I'm glad you did move, or else I would have met you, the spitfire who nearly decked me for assuming you knew nothing about a car engine." InuYasha chuckled softly.

Her eyes softened at the memory of when she first met him six months ago when she had just started her job.  
"I'm glad though it took long enough for Marc to finally hire me."

InuYasha's grin widened when he thought of how Kagome finally got Marc to crack and hire her. She had brought his car not long after she had moved and it was still shop standard as Marc hadn't done much with it, and so she had asked him if he knew a place where she could get or order aftermarket parts and a garage she could go to, to fit the parts.

Since Kagome had no tools yet as she had to leave her tools in Japan when she moved he had humoured her and gave her the name of the parts company he used, the best in Rio, and allowed her to use his garage on the weekends when it wasn't open while she slowly built up her tool collection. After six months of watching her transform the Supra and her constant asking, Marc had finally agreed to hire her.

"Your good at what you do, he saw that in the end."  
"How is work for you?" Kagome asked, though she knew little of what InuYasha actually did.

"My brother is a slave driver I tell you. He has another ship arriving so he wants all the paper work sorted for all of the contents of the ship's cargo and that task fell on me." He groaned.  
InuYasha was careful to be vague in the details, as it would mean trouble for him if she knew exactly what he did.

Kagome smiled at him sympathetically, before taking another sip of her drink, finishing it.  
"Let's go for a walk on the beach before we head off, yeah?" suggested Kagome who rose from her seat. InuYasha did the same and held out his hand for her to take before they headed out in the cool night breeze.

* * *

Kagome took her heels off and walked barefoot in the cool sand with InuYasha, her arm linked in his own through his, and watched the placid waves move slowly along the darkened shore. The lights from the business skyscrapers and shore side buildings were reflected on the water dancing across the ocean's surface, adding to the majestic beautify of Kagome's surroundings.

InuYasha felt this was the time to make a move on the girl who had invaded his dreams for the past few months, as it was the most romantic setting any guy could have thrown in their lap.

"Kagome, I.."


	2. Chapter One: Meetings And Warnings

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews i will continue this story :). Please remember to review and let me know if you love something or if you dislike it, any feedback is much appreciated as your reviews spur me to continue and write more!**

**Chapter One: Meetings and Warnings**

Kagome turned to face the silver haired man beside her who looked like he was choking on something.  
"What InuYasha?"

After taking a deep breath he was ready to get the words out just when his phone rang, a harsh noise disrupting the soothing sound of the ocean.  
"Hello? Yeah I have done them all. Yes I added the specifications. Uh, no I didn't know you wanted that included can I just pen the info in? Well it's just I've already printed them out. Fuck alright, I'm on my way to do it now. I'll be about an hour, fuck! You were actually, asshole."

Kagome giggled at his use of colourful vocabulary, she worked in a garage so she herself was not immune from swearing like a sailor at times.  
"Sorry that was my brother, I have to go fix a mistake I made." InuYasha murmured glumly.

"Hey that's okay. Let's head off now, with my driving we will be back at my place so you can pick up your car in no time at all." Kagome said taking his hand and jogging along the beach back to the restaurant car park, dragging InuYasha along with her.

* * *

Kagome waved goodbye as InuYasha sped off to please his brother and went to lock her small garage and turn in for the night. She had an early start in the morning to work on an engine from a Dodge Charger to give it a clean and service, since Marc had the morning off as his wife had an ultra sound appointment and he wanted to be there.

So he had entrusted Kagome to take on and start the job as it was for a very valued client. Kagome was glad after five years Marc and his wife had finally managed to get pregnant and hold the pregnancy past the first trimester. She had seen with her own eyes how depressed Marc got when they miscarried for what he said was the fifth time about four months back.

Kagome was certain he would be a good dad, like her own father was before he died. Gosh how she missed her father. She lay down in her double bed with white cotton sheets and a single black puffy duvet for it was still too hot for any more layers to cover her. She adjusted her big puffy pillow with a matching black pillow case and snuggled down to get some sleep.

* * *

"I was busy you asshole." InuYasha grumped when he barged into his brother's penthouse suite on the sixth floor of the hotel named the Copacabana Palace. The hotel was situated shore side of the Copacabana beach. It was one of the finest hotels Rio de Janeiro had to offer and it was located not far from Aterro de Flamengo beach and would have been a short trip had he not had to get his car from Kagome's.

She didn't live to far away though as she lived near the Logoa Rodrigo de Freitas lake and the Colégio de Aplicação da UFRJ a public federal school maintained by the Federal University of Rio De Janeiro. That wasn't far from the statue for Christ the Redeemer, or the beaches Copacabana and Aterro de Flamengo.

"Must you be so uncouth?" his brother said in a bored tone as he stood against his bar sipping a drink.  
"Feh shut it Sesshomaru."

"Mature. The information that needs to be added to the specifications sheets is written here. It needs to be done before the shipment arrives in the weekend so that leaves you two days, which is more than enough time to have it done. I want them printed and brought here. After that you will be helping Bankotsu to unload the cargo to take it to the yard." said Sesshomaru as he handed InuYasha a sheet of paper before taking another sip of his drink.

InuYasha snatched the paper from his brother and glared at him.  
"Anything else you royal prick?"

"That will be all, I'm sure you are capable of seeing yourself out." Sesshomaru said icily.  
InuYasha made a point to slam the door before leaving, not that it bothered Sesshomaru in the slightest.

It was bad enough that he had to include his half brother in his underground empire at the wishes of his late father, but being in his presence for any period of time was just unbearable. InuYasha had been correct in his statement that he had interrupted something, as Sesshomaru had smelt a refreshing scent faintly on his half siblings pungent odor. _Such were the perks of being a demon.._ he thought as his eyes flashed.

* * *

Kagome awoke, the rising sun barely illuminating the purple painted walls in her bedroom, and she sat up in bed feeling like she could have slept a few hours longer and slowly she got up. After dressing in a pair of black short shorts, a black tank top and a white unbuttoned three quarter shirt tied under her beasts she then padded into her small bathroom to rinse her mouth out.

Looking into the old damaged mirror she could see her raven coloured, slightly wavy locks needed to be brushed as they were tangled from her sleep. Her chocolate brown eyes looked tired, though she had no purples bags under her eyes marring her slightly sun kissed complexion. Her rose coloured lips pouted slightly showing their fullness as she started making herself presentable. Putting her hair up into a ponytail and slapping some moisturiser on her face she left the stark white bathroom to grab a granola bar before heading to work.

* * *

Reaching the garage she worked for she took the key Marc had given her and opened up the small cluttered office before opening up the old faded red painted garage doors that needed to be pulled up by pulling on an old chain. Once the garage doors were open Kagome began flicking the lights on in the spacious garage to illuminate the space since the sun still wasn't fully up yet, only a pale orange glimmer illuminated the sky.

She then set about preparing the tools for the engine clean she was commissioned to do before the client arrived trying to ensure she proved Marc right for trusting her with such a task. Reaching into her black stacked toolbox Marc had gifted her to use in the garage she saw the glimmer of headlights shine on the metallic surface and so she straightened up and wiped her hands on the rag on top of her tool box and turned towards where the car was driving up the cracked concrete driveway.

Sesshomaru smirked inwardly at the sight that greeted him when he pulled up to the garage, a black clad rump belonging to a well formed woman stuck up in the air for his viewing pleasure. Such a shame such a well formed creature was a human, well beneath a demon such as himself. He turned the car off and slipped the key from the ignition before fluidly getting out of the car with the grace of a royal.

Approaching the now standing girl he caught a familiar scent and realisation dawned on him, this was the girl InuYasha was with the night before. A half-breed with a human, how fitting. His brother had suggested he take his car into be serviced here and Sesshomaru had decided to at least try the place out, for if they didn't do a good job, then he would take pleasure in taking his anger out on the half-breed. He figured his brother must be a regular here and that was how he met the girl approaching him with a slight smile on her face.

"Good morning, I take it you're here for the engine clean up?" She asked brightly before taking in the features of the man standing before her. He looked like InuYasha but more refined, his hair a silver mane of silk falling to just behind the top of his thighs and his bangs tamer and sleeker than her potty mouthed friend. Where his bangs parted a striking blue crescent moon, a tattoo she assumed, stood proudly on his alabaster forehead.

He had twin magenta stripes that came from near his ear and across his cheek on either side of his face like racing strips she deducted but more posh. He had deep amber eyes like molten gold that showed little emotion and were guarded. He was tall as well as well built and through his expensive looking business suit he wore, she could see he was well muscled.

"Yes, that would be correct." A smooth baritone voice belonging to the gorgeous male infront of her said, tossing the keys to his car to her.  
"Thank you, it won't be ready today but my manger is back this afternoon and will ring you to inform you of the progress made and when you can expect to have the car ready by. My manager also told me to hand you these, they are keys to our courtesy car you may use until you get your car back." Kagome said holding out a set of keys.

"That won't be necessary I have a ride waiting." He replied coolly gesturing to an awaiting car across the street before turning to leave.  
Kagome watched him leave as she glared at his back. _How rude.._ she thought as she got ready to prepare for her task ahead of her.

* * *

"InuYasha don't you have a task to complete." Sesshomaru said icily as he regarded the irate looking person who had burst into his richly decorated suite.

"I just went to visit Kagome for lunch. She is the woman who you dropped your car off too. She told me she had an important client and that he was rude, and was pretty pissed about it. Why do you have to be such a bastard? I wish I hadn't suggested the garage to you know." The shorter man barked at him.

"I was not rude."  
"She said you used condescending cold tones when you spoke to her and just turned and left, that is rude she is doing you a service by fixing your car at least be respectful!"  
Sesshomaru smirked from the plush white recliner he was sitting in and reached for his drink.

"Are you displeased I angered your bitch?"  
"Don't fucking call her that Sesshomaru." InuYasha snarled his eyes flashing for the briefest of moments.  
"Half-breed, your scent isn't mixed with hers so you haven't mated her or copulated with her so indeed you are right, she isn't your bitch at all it seems she is free game."

InuYasha flew at his brother, his demon claws out and ready to slash, while Sesshomaru quickly moved from the recliner and dodged his brother. He then twisted and threw his arm around InuYasha's neck, holding him in a choke hold.  
"The only reason I don't gut you for your actions is that it would stain my couch and your tainted blood will not be allowed to taint where I live." Sesshomaru snarled quietly and deadly.

"Just stay away from her you prick."  
Sesshomaru smirked behind his brothers head, he never did take orders from anyone.


	3. Chapter Two: Vengeful Hearts

**Chapter Two: Vengeful Hearts **

The day went by quickly for Kagome, she worked on the Dodge engine she had been entrusted with until Marc arrived around lunchtime, then she was given an hour's lunch break which she spent with InuYasha at a small café across the street from the garage.

It was then she learnt the arrogant, cool toned customer she meet that morning was indeed InuYasha's half brother and he assured her he was an ass and not to take his actions to heart. Upon returning to work, Marc being in a fantastic mood, let her go home early promising to pay her for a whole days work. Marc and his wife had found out they were in fact having two healthy babies so he was on cloud nine.

Kagome had smiled softly at him and told him he would be a great dad and cooed over the scan images he had received that he showed her almost bursting with pride.

* * *

Now Kagome was in her favourite place, in her garage, sipping on a beer as she gave her engine a check up to see if it needed new spark plugs etc. InuYasha during their lunch break had asked her over to watch a movie later that night and she had happily agreed on the terms that he get extra buttery popcorn, her favourite. Putting her beer down on her work bench and taking dirty rag from the bench top, she wiped her hands of any oil. Her car was in perfect working order leaving her with nothing to do for the rest of the afternoon.

Sighing as she retrieved her beer, she retreated from her safe haven and locked up the garage before heading inside, raising a hand to keep the sun from her eyes as she walked the path to her front door. As soon as she made it inside, the phone rang and after checking the caller I.D she groaned.

"What do you want Souta?" She sighed as she answered the phone.  
"Hello to you too sis." Her brother murmured.

"Yeah, yeah, why are you calling? International calls aren't cheap you know."  
Japan was twelve hours ahead of Brazil and being three in the afternoon meant that it was three in the morning in Japan where her brother still lived at the family shrine.

"I, well I miss you. So does mum."

"Has she herself said those words?" Kagome scoffed with a deep frown upon her face.

"No, but.."

"Then you don't know that she does." Kagome cut in briskly.

"Look I can just tell Kagome, I also called because I have bad news."

"What is that?" Kagome asked worry instantly lacing her voice which wavered slightly.

"Grandpa, he, well, he passed away in the night. His cholesterol levels have been high for awhile and you know how stubborn he is, he wasn't following his diet so he had a heart attack." Souta said quietly, sorrow evident in his tone.

"Grandpa, is gone?" She whispered, tears burning behind her doe brown eyes

"We have not long got back from the hospital, mum went straight to bed. She hasn't taken it well."

"Was he still mad at me?"

"What do you mean? For leaving? And not taking over the shrine? I don't know sis he really didn't talk about it a lot. But he did miss you."

"When is the funeral?"

"Two days from now, mum knows you won't be able to make it with such short notice. Mum just didn't want to delay it and leave him in a cold morgue for any longer than she had too."

"I really wish I could go and say goodbye."

"I know, you could do your own thing where you are though."

"That's true. I still feel like I'm letting him down."

"He did understand why you did what you did, he wished you hadn't of moved away and was disappointed when you actually went and did it, but he understood. So I'm sure he will understand in this case, wherever you go when you pass."

"Mum didn't want to talk to me then huh."

"I told you before she went straight to bed."

"Grandpa may have understood, but she didn't. Never will."

"Kagome that's not fair, she is hurting to you know, just because you both aren't seeing eye to eye doesn't mean you can be like that about her." Souta scolded her.

"Why do you always defend her? Even when she was being cruel to me you defended her. You're my brother, you're meant to have my back!" Kagome said in a high pitched voice, tears close to escaping her saddened eyes.

"I do have your back, I called you didn't I?"

"You called because you knew she wouldn't."

"Look, I mean it, stop it. I'll call you after the funeral okay?"

"Okay then."

"I love you sis."

"I love you too brat."

Hand trembling slightly she put her phone down onto its receiver and stared blankly as she stood in her kitchen leaning back on the counter where the sink was. The pale warm yellow of the room did nothing to lift her spirits as she processed that her wrinkly grandpa had left the earth for the heavens.

* * *

"Kagome are you alright?" InuYasha asked as he saw the tortured look in her eyes as he answered the door.  
"My grandpa died, and I'll be fine. I'm just guttered that I'll miss his funeral is all." She said in a tight quiet voice.  
InuYasha grabbed her hand and lead her inside his home as he spoke.

"You could have called and flagged tonight I would have understood, but now that you're here, I'll try take your mind off it all."  
"Thanks." She mumbled as he led her to his living room with maroon red painted walls and onto a black faded couch. You could tell where InuYasha's favourite spot on the couch was as the cushion was stained with various food and drink he must have spilled on the fabric next to where she was sitting. Kagome glanced around the medium sized room, taking everything and anything to distract her from her pain as InuYasha headed to the kitchen to get her a drink. He had a dark brown almost black looking carpet that looked like it had seen better days and was quite worn out.

The furniture consisted of the couch she was situated on, a matching recliner, a black coffee table in front of the couch and a dark wooden cabinet that housed his small television situated on top of an old DVD player and his stereo system. He didn't have any pot plants, which saddened Kagome as she loved nature and her own home had various pot plants scattered though out the place.

He had no art hanging, but he did have posters littering the walls of his favourite cars, some pinned while others were blue tacked into place. He had a large window sill which acted as a mantel piece where he had models of cars and motorcycles lined up for display. The place was quiet tidy for a male however, but she imagined his bedroom would be in shambles should she seek it out.

InuYasha soon returned holding two bottles of his homebrewed beer, handing one to the solemn girl on his couch before switching the television on and put in a DVD before sitting in his usual spot.  
"I was thinking you would appreciate watching the Fast and the Furious. I have them all on DVD and we should do a marathon one day." He murmured he fast forwarded the opening trailers to get to the start of the movie. Kagome flashed him a tentative smile before resting her head on his shoulder as the movie began. InuYasha blushed furiously and got up to turn off the light, hoping she wouldn't notice.

When he sat back down, and Kagome resumed resting her head on him and they stayed that way though out the entire movie. When it finished he noticed that she was looking more relaxed than she had when she arrived. Sitting up and stretching languidly she turned to her host to thank him as he turned to thank her and she found herself almost nose to nose with InuYasha staring at her with soft citrine hued eyes. She could feel his breathe, warm and soft against her lips as he spoke.

"Thank you for coming over, I hope I made you feel a little better." He said in an almost whisper.  
"Thank you for the invite." She said just as quietly as she lowered her eyes.

A long nailed finger tip tilted her chin up and before she registered what happened, InuYasha's thin lips were upon her own caressing her plump lips with his own as they melded together. InuYasha then pulled away to gauge her reaction and he smiled softly when he saw her blush prettily.

Kagome lay in her bed after arriving home, replaying her kiss with InuYasha in her head while her heart pumped furiously in her chest. It was a good kiss and made her pulse race and her knee's feel weak, but then at the back of her mind she was mad at herself, feeling like she should be in bed mourning not thinking of something as trivial as a kiss.

* * *

InuYasha lay in his own bed naked as the day his was born as he thought of the girl who made his blood boil. _'Soon I wouldn't need to relieve myself of the tension she brings upon my body'_, he thought to himself as he pumped his hand slowly along his length_, 'soon she will be the one to pleasure me instead.'_

* * *

Sesshomaru stood on his balcony, looking out at the beach as he sipped his wine thinking of the busy weekend he had ahead of him. As he took in an aromatic sniff of his top notch wine, his thoughts went to the last altercation he had with his brother and the human wench who had caused it. Maybe he would teach the whelp a lesson by indulging in her flesh, human though she may be. The idea disgusted him thoroughly but destroying his brother by shattering his pathetic half breed heart, made it idea almost appealing. _'Yes, appealing indeed.'_


	4. Chapter Three: Lipstick and Perfume

**Chapter Three: Lipstick and Perfume**

The next morning began like any other. Kagome woke before the sun, the purple hue of her bedroom walls barely visible. She dressed, into her black short shorts, her black tank top except this time she wore a black unbuttoned shirt which she tied under the breast like the white shirt the day before.

She padded to the bathroom and pulled her hair into a messy bun on the top of her head then brushed her teeth while staring blankly in the old mirror. She looked like hell, she felt like hell. She had barely got any sleep between being upset at her grandfather's death, and undecided about what to do with InuYasha after their kiss.

When she finally managed to drift into the land of dreams her alarm clock had shrilled screamed at her to get up and for a moment she had contemplated violence against the obnoxious contraption.

Sighing heavily to herself she grabbed an apple for the road and headed off to work. She knew Marc would have given her a day off to grieve had she asked, but she didn't relish the thought of being home alone with her thoughts and decided keeping busy was her best course of action. Plus it was Friday, she could manage a day at work without going into a catatonic state, she had all weekend to grieve.

* * *

Marc had everything opened up by time she got to the garage and she saw the worried frown on his middle-aged face as she got out of her car.  
"InuYasha told you." She stated flatly.

"Yes, he called last night to say you may not be in, you don't have to be here Kagome." He said gently placing a work-roughed hand on her shoulder.

"I want to be, I have to be here."  
"Okay then, but if it gets too much, you can go home whenever okay?"  
"Okay Marc."

"I'm sorry for your loss Kagome," He said kindly removing his hand from her shoulder and gesturing to Sesshomaru's car, "how about you work on the Dodge today? It's only fair you should get to finish what you started. You did a bloody good job too."

"Thanks, I'll get started now!" Kagome said excitedly as she headed to her tool box standing proud with the rising sunlight reflecting from the metal surface, work was a welcome distraction indeed.

* * *

After about an hour and a half of work Kagome was startled as she felt someone tap her shoulder.  
"Ohh it's you Amelia, gosh you gave me a fright! Congratulations by the way, two babies! You will have your work cut out for you!"

Amy, in her mid thirties like her husband, was fair with hair the colour of straw and beautiful blue eyes that were as blue as the sky on a sunny day. She was the opposite of Marc who was dark haired, his hair so dark the brown almost looked black. His eyes were a darker brown to Kagome's chocolate brown and he was quite tall, just over six feet high. Amy's head only came just under his chin and she had to stand on her tip toes just to kiss him.

"Thank you, and if our babies are anything like Marc, I'll be in for a world of trouble between the two. Marc told me the sad news so I thought I'd bring you some cupcakes, red velvet ones too. I'm sorry for your loss."

Amy handed her a small basket and then hugged Kagome, not concerned if she got oil on her blue sundress.  
"Thank you, really, you're too kind!" Kagome whispered fighting back tears.

* * *

"Here you go asshole, all done!"  
InuYasha slammed the thick stack of paper onto Sesshomaru's large black wooden desk situated at the back of a spacious room, giving the demon behind the desk, an arrogant smirk as he sank into a leather chair in front of Sesshomaru.

"You make quite the good bitch little brother." Sesshomaru said in a bored tone, he didn't even look up from the data sheet he was studying.  
InuYasha looked around Sesshomaru's office where he conducted the management of the family business.

It was situated past the Santos Dumont airport where the long stretch of coastline housed the Port of Rio De Janeiro. His office was richly furbished and screamed high class despite the industrial unsightly buildings and ships that could be viewed from the window facing the port.

The scent of the ocean was tickled his half demon nose as he glanced at the Japanese style artwork that adorned the dark grey painted walls. Though the colour of the wall's seemed like a bland choice, alongside the white thick carpet and artwork, the grey was brought out and the room held an aristocratic vibe.

This office in across the road from the port used to belong to their father, until an accident claimed his life the night he, InuYasha, was born. Being in that very room made him feel closer to the man he never got the pleasure to meet, but loved with all his being anyway. He was his father, how could he not love him?

"Quite finished gawking?"  
"Feh."

"You may leave now half breed. Be sure to be here at 3am tomorrow morning for the cargo unloading. Bankotsu and his posse will also assist." Sesshomaru ordered haughtily, his eyes still focused on his data sheets.

InuYasha rose from his seat and glared at his half-sibling before storming from the office, characteristically slamming the door behind him. Of course he wouldn't be thanked for getting the job a day early, his brother never thanked anyone, InuYasha doubted he would ever would have thanked his mother for raising him.

Then again with the way Sesshomaru turned out, InuYasha was sure no-one would thank her for that.

* * *

"I rang Kagome." Souta announced quietly as his mother entered the kitchen.  
"Souta, you shouldn't have bothered. She turned her back on her family when she left. We are not her concern." The tired woman snapped as she prepared her morning tea, hands trembling slightly.

"Mum, that isn't fair, I rang her because she is family and had every right to know."

"I told you not to call her, let me guess she will arrive tonight or early tomorrow for the funeral?"

"No. We both know two days notice for a funeral the other side of the world wasn't enough time for her to get here."

"Typical."

"She wanted to be here."

"Don't defend her Souta, she made her choice, she left. She didn't want to be here. After all I've done for her, raising her and giving her all I had, she turned and threw it all back in my face."

"Mum.."Souta began before being interrupted.

"No Souta I don't want to hear it. I have to leave to pick the flower arrangements for the service. You are to remain here and tidy the house as tomorrow we will have a lot of guests."

Souta watched as his mother grabbed her purse and headed out the old wooden door shutting it almost silently behind her. He stared at the cup of tea his mother had made and left in her hurry to leave. How he hated this.

* * *

Kagome at on her front porch watching the setting sun as she ate one of Amelia's heavenly cupcake creations,_ 'Seriously she is gifted that woman'_, thought Kagome as she turned her gaze to the ever present statue of Christ The Redeemer illuminated by the retiring sun.

_'Grandpa.'_

Kagome then sighed as he put her elbow upon her knees and cupped her face with her hands. He would be burnt and his ashes buried tomorrow afternoon, and she would not get to see his body before it vanished from the world into a pile of ash that after so many years was the only real truth of his life existed.

She thought of her younger brother who was nearly eighteen and how this was affecting him. She wasn't there to hold him in her arms and tell him everything was going to be okay. Finally she thought of her mother and how somewhere along the trail they had lost touch with each other, they used to be so close, now a phone call was asking too much.

"Kagome, hey!"  
Kagome lifted her gaze from the cracked path and looked into bright golden eyes that were sparkling with worry and concern. InuYasha.

"I'm okay, I will be okay, want to come in for a drink?"  
"I would but I've got an early start tomorrow thanks to my slave driver brother. I just wanted to stop in on my way home to check on you." He replied solemnly.  
"That's harsh working early on a Saturday, oh well I'll see you later then."

InuYasha drew her in close for a tight hug before he pulled away slightly gazing into her eyes, it looked as if he was deciding whether or not he wanted to do something, then he pressed his lips softly upon her own.

InuYasha gave her a soft smile before he turned and headed back to where his car was parked, leaving her with a slight blush still standing on her porch the fading sun highlighting strands of her hair red as they caressed her face.

* * *

Sesshomaru snarled when an overly perfumed woman with large breasts and ruby red eyes came strolling into his penthouse like she owned the place. She had jet black hair that was tied up in a bun upon her head with a small feather hair piece showing, and straight bangs across her pale forehead.

Wearing a tight fitting strapless back mini dress she had blood red stilettos on her feet as she walked with her hips swaying towards where he sat. Batting her thickly mascara coated lashes and showing her pink eye shadow that swept across her eyelids she then leant over him and opened her ruby red lips.

"Sesshomaru it had been too long. Is that how you great an old friend?" She said in a sweet voice.  
"Kagura, what do you want?" he replied coolly.

She raised her hand and began tracing the pectoral muscles through Sesshomaru's crisp white shirt before breathing in his ear.  
"I think you know."

Before she could blink he had moved from his seat she hovered and was behind her bent over body and he roughly pulled down her red laced panties.

"Filthy bitch!" Sesshomaru snarled as he brutally plunged into her making her whimper in pleasure.

Yes this was very much what she wanted.


	5. Chapter Four: Indecent Exposure

**Chapter Four: Indecent exposure**

Kagura sauntered out of the hotel with a big grin on her face. Her plans where coming together nicely, she had lusted after the mysterious and distant Sesshomaru for a year now and only recently had she made it as far as rutting in his penthouse.

Hopefully next time he would take her into his bedroom and in his bed. Once she had him in his bed, she could attempt part two of her plan, get him to make a commitment to her by dating -officially.

* * *

Sesshomaru was in the shower scrubbing himself clean after his evening entertainment, Kagura was good in the sack he would admit that, but she was a demon of the wind and held no interest as mate material to one such as himself.

But she was a willing female demoness. If she wanted him to use her body then he wouldn't say no, but that was all she was going to get from him. He did not allow himself to be tied down to anyone, let alone Kagura.

* * *

"InuYasha, how are you? Sesshomaru says you have a girl now?" Bankotsu said in his friendly demeanour.  
"Feh, it is much too early for conversation let's just go get this job over and done with." InuYasha mumbled to his early morning companion. Bankotsu had long thick dark hair, braided in a thick braid that went down the line of his spine, with messy bangs that parted where his purple cross mark was visible.

He had blue eyes that in the dark looked completely black as he stood in black jeans and a slightly open white shirt reading a shipping invoice for the cargo they were unloading.  
"Well then let's get this started that brother of yours decided to let Renkotsu help out and I really can't stand that guy.

The more we get done before he gets her the less time I have to deal with him when he is here." Bankotsu replied in his warm tone, cheerily setting off to start the unloading process.  
"Feh."

* * *

Kagome awoke the next morning knowing already her grandfather had been put to rest, due to the time difference afternoon in Japan was early hours of the morning for her. It hurt. It hurt that she couldn't say a proper goodbye to him. She lay in bed as the sun rose higher and higher illuminating her painted walls brighter and brighter as her tears fell freely making her pillow damp.

She finally dragged herself out of bed when nature called, so she padded of to the bathroom. After taking care of business she decided a shower was in order to wash away the tears and to sooth her. The hot water streamed down on her as she let herself relax breathing in the steam and scent of her shampoo and body wash, vanilla.

Then with a white towel around her head and a thick plush white towel wrapped around her body she grabbed a granola bar from her small kitchen and then sat on her faded grey couch in her living room and lounged across it whilst nibbling the bar. It was a Saturday. She didn't have to get dressed if she didn't want to. She instantly regretted that chain of thought when someone knocked on the front door before coming in. Only one person did that.

"Kagome? It's InuYasha. I just finished work and came to check up on you!" InuYasha called from the front door as he walked in and turned to go into the lounge. When he saw a startled looking Kagome sans her clothing he blushed and turned his head.  
"Oh gosh I'm sorry I should have waited for you to answer the door." He managed to mumble out.

Kagome got over her initial shellshock and a blush graced her cheeks as she clutched onto her towel tightly.  
"I'll just go change." She said quietly as she got up and brushed past him.

InuYasha grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him, and pressed his lips on hers briefly before whispering;

"Don't take too long."

Kagome felt the goose bumps up and down her spine as she darted into her room to get changed. What was this thing with InuYasha? Were they together? Or friends with benefits? She rested her head on her now closed bedroom door, 'This kind of headache isn't what I need right now.'

* * *

Evening came and went as did InuYasha, when he went home Kagome gave a sigh of relief. All he had wanted to do was kiss and fondle on the couch in an attempt to take her mind off things. It hadn't it had only made her feel worse for not honouring her grandfathers life as she locked lips with a handsome man on her couch.

She went into her room and opened her very full small closet and pulled out a box that contained thick unlit candles, taking one she locked up her house and jumped into her car and speed off into the night. Soon she had reached the top of the hill the statue of Christ the Redeemer stood proudly upon, and she got out of her car locking it behind her an headed off to take a seat under the giant monument.

Taking a lighter she lit the candle and sat it in front of her, gazing at the small billowing flame as she thought of her grandfather. Unknown to her, Sesshomaru was up high on the statue sitting on one of Christ's hands, his favourite place to think in the city. He had seen the girl arrive and light the small candle and become lost in her thoughts.

Now was not the time to make a move on her to get back at his brother, it would be most distasteful of him. He then smelt the salt of tears in the air and deducted that she must be silently crying, over emotional human. A shrill sound interrupted his thoughts when his phone began to ring loudly into the night. Quickly silencing it he swore inwardly.

_'Shit'_

Kagome's head snapped up as she searched for the source of the sound, there was no-one around, then she looked up at the statue just in time to see a white blur disappear off the hand of Christ. _'What the hell was that?'_ she thought. _'An angel perhaps?'_  
Sesshomaru speed at inhuman speed as he leapt from the height and landed silently but gracefully on the other side of the statue from where the girl was before rushing away into the night to avoid detection. Not before he heard her whisper;

"An angel."

* * *

Sunday was a beautiful day so Kagome had decided to head down the Copacabana beach and tan on the soft sand. The water sparkled and the breeze was warm and welcoming. Not even a clouds marred the baby blue sky where gulls flew looking for their next meal. The sun caressed her skin gently and soon she felt herself become drowsy as her eyes closed. She was about to drift of when a voice awoke her.

"Hey there you don't want to fall asleep out here not in a cute bikini like that anyway, creeps like this guy will get you." Joked a soft feminine voice. Kagome opened her eyes to see a woman in a pink bikini, long brown hair and brown eyes highlighted with pink eye shadow standing over her.

She then turned to the 'creep' the woman had been referring to and a man stood in purple swim shorts, with mauve eyes and slightly long black hair pulled into a low pony tail at the nape of his neck.

"Thanks for the heads up, I'm Kagome."  
"'I'm Sango and this is Miroku, hey you look lonely want to come sit with us? We are waiting on a few more friends to arrive and you know what they say. The more the merrier!"

"Sure, why not!" Kagome replied. They seemed nice enough and she needed to get out there and make more friends. They spent the day eating junk food on the beach and drinking beer whilst participating in silly games many.

She meet Kouga and Ayame and they had been a great source of entertainment as Ayame tried to get him to notice her, but he ignored her to attempt to flirt with Kagome who brushed off his advances. Then Sango's baby brother Kohaku had arrived to act as sober driver to drive everyone home in his minivan they all called the booze bus.

Kagome had declined saying she had work in the morning and needed her car so she would just stay at a hotel nearby for the night. Setting the alarm on in her car in her drunken stupor, she headed to the nearest hotel, the Copacabana Palace.

* * *

"I would like a room, please." Kagome said slowly in an attempt not to slur. The woman in the fancy looking check in desk shook her head at the state of the girl wearing a skimpy red bikini with a black sarong wrapped around her waist before taking her card and processing the transaction. When the card was accepted Kagome was given a key and told she was on the second floor and to be out by 11am the next morning.

Seeing the sun setting from the check in area's windows, Kagome decided to get to her room and call for room service and get some food into her to sober up. Hell, she had work in the morning. Heading to the lift she got in and just as the doors began to close a hand stopped them and a baritone voice drawled.

"Hold the lift."  
The doors reopened and there stood the rude arrogant man from the garage and her friend, or whatever InuYasha was to her, older brother.

"Sesshomaru?"

He looked at the girl in the lift who was in sandals and indecently dressed in beach gear and from the alcohol on her breath highly inebriated. It was his brothers love interest, Kagome. Maybe now was a good time to start playing his new game. The lift doors closed as he walked into the left and pressed her up against the lift wall, whispering in her ear.

"Hello, Ka-go-me.."


	6. Chapter Five: It's a Date

**Chapter Five: It's a date**

Sesshomaru smirked inwardly to himself as the girl pressed up against the wall in front of him swayed a little. He traced a fingertip across her collar bone, watching goose bumps appear on her pale skin.

"Are you cold?" He breathed in her ear, then he moved away from her and leaned against one of the lifts walls. Smirking at her bewildered expression he inwardly chuckled when she didn't notice the lift doors had opened and she was on her floor.

"Isn't this where you get off? Really for such a short trip you should have taken the stairs."  
Kagome blinked before realising she had reached her destination and scowled at the tall man for his insult, she stumbled out of the lift.

"Did you just call me fat?" She said as she turned to glare at him as the doors closed.  
_'What an ass'_

* * *

Sesshomaru was grinning like a sadistic Cheshire cat when he reached his floor and nearly broke out in a complete shit eating grin when he saw InuYasha sitting outside of his door. Oh this was prefect not only did he get to mess with Kagome but he could mess with the half breed as well, what a day!

"InuYasha what brings you here?" Sesshomaru asked as he swiped the key card for his room to gain entry.  
InuYasha stiffened when he followed in after his brother and caught a whiff of his brothers scent, Sesshomaru smelt like..

"What the fuck were you doing with Kagome asshole?"  
Sesshomaru looked down his nose at him.

"Nothing little brother, I ran into her in the lift."  
"Wait Kagome is here? Hang on if you were in a lift you must have been standing pretty close to get her scent on you like that. What the fuck are you playing act?"

"I don't know what you are talking about, a demon such as I does not consort with mere humans. I am a pure blooded dog demon. I have only the best of standards. One with tainted blood such as you would not understand."

"Don't pull that shit one me, you are doing this on purpose."  
"Why are you here, I have things to do -fear not Kagome is not one of those things."  
InuYasha scowled at his brothers asshole-ish attempt at humour.

"I'm here because we ran into some trouble with Renkotsu, he had a case of loose lips at the bar last night and this afternoon the police came and did and inspection of the port. If me and Bankotsu hadn't of moved the invoices this morning then they would have got them and we would have been in hot water. All they found was a ship sans its cargo and paperwork getting ready to leave port again for Japan."  
Sesshomaru's face darkened and he had tinges of red at the edge of his irises. That idiot could have ruined what was a flawless operation because he couldn't hold his liquor.

"Here is what I want done…" Sesshomaru started.

* * *

_"A body was found on a hiking trail on Christ the Redeemers hill top this last by a tourist and his family. The body had a single cut to the jugular and the victim, who has yet to have his or hers identity released, had bleed out. Investigators are asking the public for any information on the murder.."_

Kagome groaned as she sat in the office for her morning break. She felt like the dead walking. Her hangover was killing her and all she wanted was to curl up in the couch and sleep the day away, Marc had been a little sympathetic and had helped her out on Sesshomaru's engine so they could have it finished by tomorrow.

"Another murder? What's Rio coming too?" Muttered Marc who was sipping lemonade and watching a small television on his desk. Kagome merrily groaned from the brown couch she was lounging on with a bottle of water.

The couch and a recliner made a cute little sitting area with a coffee table with car magazines sprawled over the surface. At the back of the room Marc's cluttered desk was situated with a water cooler next to it.  
"And I'm bringing two babies into this country of bloodshed." He ranted quietly.

Kagome ignored him, murder wasn't new nor would it ever be old. Sadly it was a part of the world they lived in, not just Rio. She didn't agree with violence and found murder the worst of crimes but the world didn't share her ideal, so she had learnt to live with it. But she would never accept it. The only person she would wish to harm in any physical way would be InuYasha's brother.

What the hell had he pulled in the lift! Had he been coming onto her? Or maybe she over-reacted because she was drunk. Hang on did he really call her fat?

* * *

"Souta, do you have any washing? I'm going to do a load now!"  
Souta groaned at his mother's voice echoing from the laundry, as he pried himself from his favourite video game to head up to his room to retrieve his washing. Things had gotten back to as normal as they could have been after the loss of his grandfather days before hand.

His mother cooked and cleaned as she sang, and he played video games. The only thing missing was his grumpy grandfather ranting about events in the past and old legends. The funeral that afternoon had been simple and sad, and Souta's grandfather had been cremated and his ashes buried on top of his late wife in the shrine cemetery.

The guests had gone before dinner and then that was it. The funeral done, time for goodbyes over and all that was left was to keep on living. Souta had finished his last year of high school earlier in the month and had agreed to take over the running of the shrine alongside his mother.

It meant putting aside his dreams of going to college and getting a degree in physical education, but he was the only one left to take on the family business. Kagome had up and left, but he didn't blame her nor did he feel resentment toward her.

She had to leave, no matter how much he had wished she had stayed. Christmas was only a week away maybe she would come home and visit, maybe.

* * *

Kagome had barely managed to drag herself onto the couch in her living room when her phone rang.  
"Hello?"

"Oh hell Kagome, you sound like I feel. It's Sango from the beach yesterday."  
"Oh, hello, you're the reason I feel like I'm dying." Kagome groaned.

"Hahaha you want to see Miroku, he has been hugging the toilet all afternoon and he has work in an hour."  
"Ohh poor guy, I just finished work an hour ago and it sucked!" Kagome joked.

"I had the day off! Anyway we are going out for a Christmas drink this weekend to catch up before we all go off and visit family. We wanted to know if you wanted to join us!"  
"Sure sounds like a blast and at least I won't have work the next morning."

"Yay! Oh I can't wait, ill text you when we decide on a venue okay!" Sango sounded thrilled.  
"Okay, talk to you soon."  
"Bye!"

Kagome put her cell down on the couch cushion next to her and put her face in her hands. Christmas, that was a week away and she hadn't decided if she wanted to go home for it or not.

She knew Souta would want to see her, but her mother was another story. Her phone buzzed and she looked at who text her. InuYasha.

_'Hey beautiful, _  
_I miss you, up for a movie night tomorrow night?_  
_x'_

InuYasha, she still wasn't sure what it was they had. Perhaps she would ask him tomorrow, but then was that the way to go about it? Maybe they didn't need a label just yet. Her thoughts then went to Sesshomaru.

It was hard to see they were at all related even if they were only half brothers. Sesshomaru was such an asshole who clearing needed a good hand across the face to learn some manners.

The most disturbing of her thoughts was when she remembered how his breath had felt against her ear and the feel of his finger tips on her skin. Shaking her head she glared at her living room wall like it offended her, those thoughts made her angry. All he was to her was a good looking asshole.

* * *

"Did you like that movie?"  
Kagome yawned, the movie was a chick flick and it had bored her to the point she had nearly fallen asleep.

"It was okay I guess. I'm not into girlie movies."  
"Oh, what are you up to this weekend? Did you want to do anything?"

"I've got plans to go have a Christmas drink with Sango and her friends, but other than that then I've got nothing else on."  
"Oh, who is Sango?"

"I meet her at the beach along with a group of other people, I got myself slaughtered and ended up having to stay at a hotel for the night." Kagome explained with a bright smile.

_'That explains what she was doing at the hotel.'_ Thought InuYasha.  
"Well you deserved a good blow out, and why don't I come with you out drinking?"

"Sure, I'm sure Sango won't mind 'the more the merrier' her words exactly!"  
InuYasha smiled softly at her as he leant over her capturing her lips in a sweet and chaste kiss.

"It's a date."


	7. Chapter Six: Like Animals

**Chapter Six: Like Animals**

It was Saturday night and Kagome was in her bathroom getting ready for her night out with Sango and the group. Kagome had settled on wearing a short white mini skirt that clung to her curves, a plain black singlet top with a white half sized bomber jacket over top. She wore her black knee high boots and decided to wear her hair loose for the night.

The only thing she couldn't decide on is what she wanted to do about makeup and such. After much debate she decided to go at it simply, by putting on a thin layer of charcoal eye shadow, putting on some black eyeliner to frame her eyes and to make the brown hue of her irises 'pop' and applying some black mascara.

Primped and ready to go, she grabbed her little black clutch from the kitchen counter and dashed out to the taxi that had just arrived.

* * *

"InuYasha, I don't care what prior engagements you had this needs to be done now. As it is we must be cautious after Renkotsu and his lack of self control. The client wants the product tonight and since Bankotsu is doing an important job elsewhere that leaves you. Jakostu cannot be trusted with his lack of common sense."

"Why don't you do it asshole? I've got a date." InuYasha growled.  
Sesshomaru had him pinned to the wall of his office in a matter of mere milliseconds.

"Because such meagre work is below me, because I pay halfwit idiots like you to do these simple tasks for me."  
"Feh, you think your so high and fucking mighty. Remember this business is just as much mine as it is yours. He was my father too you know."

"It sickens me our fathers blood runs thought your undeserving veins. You are a perfect example as to why birth control exists."  
"Fuck you Sesshomaru!" InuYasha roared as he pushed his brother away from him in utter rage.

"You know what arsehole, maybe Dad went and had me because the first son he was landed with was such a fucking disappointment he wanted to make it up to the world by having me."  
Sesshomaru's eyes bled red and he was fighting to stay in control. _'How dare the miserable half-breed assume that I am a disappointment?'_

InuYasha straightened up and glared back at the demon that was his brother before turning to leave without another word. InuYasha knew if he stayed then one of them were not going to make it out of the office alive, so he would go deliver to the demanding client and try and get back to have some fun with Kagome.

Sesshomaru watched him go, fighting against the anger in his blood demanding that they take the insolent whelps head off for his insult.

* * *

"What is it Kagome?" Asked Sango from the table they were sitting at waiting for the boys to get back with their drinks. Ayame gave Kagome a sideways glance before turning her head to scan for the man who held her heart, she really didn't like Kagome all too much.

"InuYasha txt me, he has to run an errand for his brother so he will be running late." Kagome muttered her face looking slightly disappointed. Ayame wanted to groan, she was hoping Koga seeing InuYasha and Kagome together would put him off his flirting, Sango said the two were kind of an item.

"So you and this InuYasha guy, are you dating or are you friends with benefits?" Sango blurted out much to Kagomes chagrin.  
"Uh, well I don't know. I mean we have kissed but other than that nothing more, he did say tonight was a date so maybe I'll know after tonight if this is a fling or whatnot." Kagome pondered out loud.

"Who is InuYasha, and what kind of name is that?" Snorted Koga who had returned with the drinks flanked with Miroku and Kohaku.  
Kagome looked away not wanting to be a part of that particular string of conversation.

She decided instead to take in her surroundings. The bar was an old establishment with a few old long wooden tables with matching chairs filling the area near the bar.

There were also a few pool tables and poker machines in a corner on one side of the bar and a buffet table on the other. Down the back of the room was where the small dance floor could be located and an old style stereo playing various kinds of music getting everyone in a drinking mood. Tinsel decorated the pale white ceiling and the window frames, Christmas babbles hung from stereo speaker wire, mistletoe hung from the door ways and a cardboard cut out of Santa holding a beer was next to the entry door.

The atmosphere was warm and welcoming and Kagome had the feeling that tonight was going to be a good night.

* * *

"And then she turned and wacked him right across the face in front of everyone!" Joked a slightly drunk Koga and everyone looked at the grinning Miroku and laughed.

"What can I say her behind looked like Sango's!"  
"Lecher!" scowled Sango. Miroku cringed at the prospect of potentially getting hit again.

Kagome smiled softly, they made a good couple whether they were ready to put a label on whatever it was they had.  
"So Koga when are you going to ask Ayame out on a date?" asked Kagome innocently and she smiled inwardly when the scowling red haired woman nearly choked on her drink.

Koga looked like a deer in the headlights and was aware of the hopeful emerald eyes glancing at him from across the table.  
"I, uh, um , well.." He stammered as Miroku nearly fell out of his chair laughing.

Ayame frowned at him, clearly angry at his inability to answer.  
"He would be so foolish, he knows I would turn him down." She said haughtily.

Then it was Koga's turn to fall of his chair.  
"What?! What's wrong with me?" He cried out at her.

"You can hold your balance on a chair that's one thing." She retorted smiling a little as Kagome and Sango giggled.  
"Good one Ayame!" smirked Sango.

* * *

"Then he was like, um, shit, I don't remember." Slurred Kohaku who was making insane hand gestures as he tried to tell them all about the time he meet the Pope.

Which Sango in her drunken stupor had told him he was full of crap and if he had meet the Pope then she was the Queen of England. Koga was trying to convince Ayame that she should want a boyfriend like him, whilst she giggled to herself at how easily boys could be manipulated.

Miroku was attempting to read Kagome's palm putting her in fits of giggles with the ridiculous vulgar statements he came up with.  
"And this line means that you are more fond of backdoor penetration than the normal, but that's okay guys such as myself would be more than happy to assist you in that preference of intercourse."

InuYasha was yet to show up, but Kagome had stopped checking her cell, the small writing was impossible to see in her intoxicated state.

"Koga it isn't the size that matters it is whether you can use it." Hiccupped Ayame as she rolled up her eyes at the man now sitting next to her as he thought of more reasons he would be a good boyfriend.

"I can to use it! I'll prove it!"  
Ayame for the second time that night spat her drink out.

* * *

"Kag-o agh your name is too hard to spea- say when im, hey I could do with some food." stuttered Sango who was struggling to keep her eyes open as they stumbled to a nearby park.

Kohaku and Miroku had been talking about parks and the tricks they could do on monkey bars so the group had up and left the bar at two in the morning to go play at the park. Koga and Ayame weren't talking after Koga had begun to hit on Kagome when Ayame had gone to the bathroom.

She had read him the riot act before calling a cab and going home, a bemused Koga didn't know what the hell was going on at that point. So he was stumbling behind Miroku and Kohaku mumbling about crazy bitches.

"Inu di- didn't come." hiccupped Kagome as Sango wrapped her arms around her drunk friend nearly toppling them over.  
"He is a douchebag." Sango exclaimed as-a-matter-of-factly.

"May- maybe he got caught up."  
"Did you check your phone?"

"Ohh, no – no I can't read the television screen."  
Sango cracked up laughing and began to madly squat, letting go of Kagome.

"Oh shit I need to piss!" She exclaimed before disappearing behind a bush along the side walk.  
"Sango that is gross!" exclaimed Kohaku who had looked back in time to see his sister dash behind the bush.

"Kagome." A voice said as two figures walked up to her and her friends.  
Kagome recognised the figure that spoke to her instantly. It was Sesshomaru, the person next to him was good looking and had his hair tied up in a braid.

* * *

Sesshomaru and Bankotsu had been doing business at a bar nearby in the VIP room and had then decided to go for a walk to cool off as the deal wasn't going the way they had hoped with the buyer trying to negotiate a smaller price for the goods.

Sesshomaru had smirked inwardly when he had picked up the scent of Kagome, but the smirk soon disappeared when he caught the scent of a wolf demon. 'What is she doing with a wolf demon?' He had closed into where her and her friends where on the sidewalk and by the look and the scent of them, they were all incredibly drunk.

In fact the pungent odor of urine hit his senses and he realized a female was in the bushed relieving herself. _'Humans are such animals.'_ He had called Kagome's name and at first she looked like a possum in torch light, but then she smirked and feel none to lady like on the pavement, rolling in laughter.

Kagome couldn't control herself the look on his face as he glanced at them all was too much. Sesshomaru looked as though he had stepped in dog shit, the haughty prick that he was. It was about that time that InuYasha approached the group from behind with a woman.

Then came dead silence.


	8. Chapter Seven: Golden

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, i was really sick for awhile but now im back and my creative juices flowing!******

Chapter Seven: Golden

Sango stumbled out of the bush angrily cursing under her breath about getting her foot, while she straightened up her skirt, a black version of Kagome's. When she looked up in her alcohol frizzled state, she cocked her head to the side at the newcomers, her eyes zeroing in to a casual clad looking guy wearing blue jeans and a white shirt and the girl beside him swaying slightly.

"Kagome I sw- swear you were wearing something different -else tonight." Sango slurred.  
The temperature in the air dropped at that point. The street lamps illuminated the now large gathering on the cool pavement where a very still Kagome lay on her back.

Sango had voiced what everyone had been thinking, the girl this guy was with looked a lot like Kagome. Freakishly a lot like Kagome. Kagome got up off the ground and looked over to InuYasha, forgetting Sesshomaru and Bankotsu were even there.

"Oh, hey Kagome." InuYasha said with a sheepish grin. "This is urgh Kikyo, I must have gone to the wrong bar looking for you and ended up running into who I thought was you, but it wasn't you, but she was overly drunk so like a good gentleman I offered to walk her home."

Everyone stared at him after his rambling, before glancing at Kagome, who was smiling slightly.  
"That was sweet of you, -hic- well I guess I'll see you later then –hic-. Nice to meet you Kikyo."

Kikyo gave a small smile before muttering something about needing to be sick so with a quick "I will call you tomorrow" aimed at Kagome, InuYasha started on his way again.

The group watched as the pair continued on their way and a drunken Kikyo leant into InuYasha snaking an arm around his waist, giggling like she was in primary school.

"The guy looks like a mongrel." jeered Koga who really did not like that this was Kagome's guy.  
"Koga, that is a little unfair, he seemed like a gentleman to me, helping a lady, a good looking lady." Miroku pondered sitting down on the pavement.

"You lechers stick together don't, don't you" yelled Sango  
"I'll call us a cab, I think it's time to go home." murmured Kohaku who glanced over to a now crying Kagome who had slumped down next to Miroku.

"Kagome honey don't cry." Sango cooed in an attempt to soothe her, she dropped into Miroku' lap to grab and hug her friend fiercely.  
"I don't know why –hic- I'm crying. He wasn't doing anything wrong –hic-."

"Yes he was!" growled Koga who then sat infront of Kagome facing her down with a stern stare.  
"Koga.." Sango warned, rubbing circles on Kagome's back to relax her.

"No she needs to hear it, Kagome the guys a fucking jerk. He blew you off for a look-a-like and with the way she was all over him, it's clear why."  
"Koga you don't know that, she was in,in,inberi, inebriated –gosh that's a hard word to say, anyway she was inebriated so she was using him for support." counselled Miroku who was resisting the urge to grab at Sango's breasts as she used him as a seat.

"So, we will be going then." Sesshomaru announced, clearing his throat. It seemed they all forgot he and his associate were even there, that was a slight blow to his ego that he would admit. Even InuYasha hadn't given him a second glance when he approached and then left soon after. Sesshomaru had to admit his brother had just made seducing Kagome so much easier, but there would be no point if InuYasha was interested in someone else now. _'What a shame, for a human she really isn't bad'_ he though as he regarded the crying female. Tears and weak pathetic human emotions didn't seem so bad on her.  
"Come Bankotsu."  
And with one last disgusted glance at Sango, Sesshomaru walked off, his silent companion alongside him. This left everyone except for Kagome in a confused stupor. Who were they? Who was the good looking guy who knew Kagome by name? Why didn't she introduce them?

"Kagome, we are all drunk and the alcohol is what is talking, the cabs are going to be here soon. Let's all go home and get some rest and think with clearer minds." Kohaku said offering her his hand to help her up.  
"Thank –hic- you." Kagome said quietly, hugging him. He was the only one who was making sense to her, home seemed like a great idea.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Sesshomaru you fucking prick what were you and Bankotsu doing with Kagome and her friends?"

"Ahh so you did notice me then, from the way you blatantly ignored my existence I thought maybe your half breed eyes failed you and you weren't able to see me."

"Cut the crap, I just didn't want to further upset Kagome having to fight you."

"No you feared losing control of your demon blood and allowing her to see the monster you really are. And feared having how is it said? Oh yeah, having your ass handed to you by myself. If you really didn't want to upset her then you wouldn't have stood her up for a poor look-a-like, Kagome human though she may be, is clearly the better looking of the two."

"Shut the fuck up you arrogant prick, you don't know shit dick."

"InuYasha, I will kill you so exercise control of that unruly tongue of yours and while you're at it, exercise control of your dick. Dick."

* * *

The sun hit her eyes and Kagome bolted up in her soft bed, black pillows falling of the bed in her haste, as she dashed for her small bathroom before emptying her stomach's contents into the toilet.

_'Urgh, I hate being sick'_ she thought as she flushed the vile contents before she was retched and was sick again. After being sick three more times until all she had was bile to throw up, she lay down on the cool lino, relishing the feeling.

_'What a night, stupid Miroku convincing me to drink all them shots.'_

* * *

"Morning handsome."

InuYasha turned over onto his back before darting his eyes in the direction of the person who had spoken. He then resisted the urge to groan, she looked so much like her, it should have been her, but it was Kikyo.

He pulled up the rough black cotton sheet to cover himself more as he wanted to smack his head on the headboard. He had screwed up, he knew it, but this Kikyo was so persuasive and after the phone call with Sesshomaru on his and Kikyo's walk home he had some steam to burn off. Boy that girl could move! She had turned him inside out and upside down, and he had enjoyed every minute of it.

Then again, how had he screwed up? He and Kagome weren't dating officially so why was what he did wrong? His brother's words filled his head and he almost had to laugh at the irony. He did what Sesshomaru had told him not to, InuYasha thought with his dick.

* * *

Kagome lay on her couch, a cup of coffee, cold and abandoned on her coffee table as she drifted in and out of sleep. The whole morning she had been unable to keep anything down and by lunchtime she had even given up on fluids.

Her cell sat on the coffee table, silent. InuYasha hadn't called like he said he would and she had an awful feeling in the pit of her stomach something wasn't right. It looked like she was spending her Christmas eve hung over.

* * *

"InuYasha, how nice of you to finally join us." Sneered Sesshomaru as his half breed brother entered his office. InuYasha just scowled and moved to stand as far from Jakotsu as possible.

The flamboyant associate of Bankotsu always flirted with him and had once grabbed his ass, though Jakotsu had almost lost a limb for it.  
"It's Christmas eve asshole, only you would call a meeting on a day like today." InuYasha growled though Sesshomaru ignored him.

"Right now that we are all here, Bankotsu, Jakotsu and InuYasha you three are unfortunately going to have to work part of New Years Eve. We have the largest shipment coming in, larger than any we have ever had before. The money to be made is more than incentive enough for us to jump at this opportunity though the only risk is that the window for unloading is very small so we will need some of your associates to help Bankotsu. With the hype Renkotsu started with his loose lips, we will need to be cautious. They found nothing, but the seed has been planted and anything the authorities deem suspicious they will look into."

"How much are we talking?" Bankotsu asked with a cheesy grin.  
Sesshomaru passed over a piece of paper to show them all.

"Is this altogether?" InuYasha asked wide-eyed.  
"No this is the amount each of you will receive."

"I'm in!" squealed Jakotsu.  
"Me too, think what I can do with half a million dollars for one nights work." Bankotsu said, his grin even larger.

"I don't know, something this good should have more risk associated with it." InuYasha pondered.  
"Are you questioning my ability to ensure the plan is full proof?" Sesshomaru all but barked behind his large desk, red seeping into his golden eyes. The half breed had been testing his patience of late.

Jakotsu and Bankotsu nodded at Sesshomaru before both left the irritate demons office, they had no wish to see InuYasha get pummelled.  
"Quit it Sesshomaru, you aren't the big shot you make out you are. There is no such thing as perfection." InuYasha growled, sinking into the seat infront of his brothers desk.

"Half bred you forget your place." Sesshomaru snapped, leaping over the desk in one fluid motion and held InuYasha by his throat pinned onto the floor, the chair flying out from under InuYasha and crashing into Sesshomaru's desk.  
"I don't swing that way." rasped InuYasha who was trying very hard not to burst into laughter at the horrified look that flashed across his siblings face.

* * *

Kagome sat in her favourite spot, under the statue of Christ the Redeemer after a much needed drive in her car. She had sped along the hilltops as she tried to order her thoughts on where she was and where she wanted to be.

With her hand on her gear stick was when she felt in control of her life, it was always this way since she learnt to drive back home in Japan. If her and her mother argued then she would grab her mother's car keys and would drive out to Japan's country side to get away, watching as fields and rice paddies flew by her window.

But as she looked over the place she now called home, she turned her thoughts to her love life, or lack thereof. InuYasha was good for her, he was sweet, kind and he had shown he was a gentleman. But he hadn't called her.

Was she really going to be angry about that though? It wasn't like they were officially together. Maybe it was time to bite the bullet and make it official as he had asked her out on a date after all. It had been too long since she had allowed herself to love, maybe it was time to give love another try. The sky began to darken and she shivered a little, since she didn't bring a jumper.

Her cell buzzed in her blue jeans pocket and she struggled to get it out in time with her cold hands.

"Hello?"

"Kagome it's me Souta, Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas little bro, even if it still is Christmas eve here, it will be 6am back home, what are you doing up this early? Don't tell me you haven't outgrown the childish Christmas excitement."

"I wanted to ring you before it got too late over your side of the world, to wish you a Merry Christmas. I know Christmas without any family would feel lonely."

"I'm fine Souta really, what do you have planned for the day?"

"Not much me and mom are going to have lunch at home, then for dinner we are going to some Shrine families get together at the Maki family shrine."

"The Maki family? I thought mom didn't like them?"

"Yeah she said something about life is too short to hold grudges etc and between you me she has been spending a lot of time with that Katashi Maki."  
"Really like dating?"

"I don't know she doesn't talk to me about that stuff, that was your thing."

"Souta.."

"No its Christmas, the two of you should at least talk."

"Then she should call. I gave up trying a long time ago. The ball is in her court."

"Kagome, please.."

"No Souta. Look I love you, but this isn't something you can fix just like that okay."

"Okay."

"Merry Christmas Souta."

"Yeah Merry Christmas Kagome, love you too."

Kagome then hung up the phone and gazed at the nearly set sun. She really did miss her mom, but the rift got to large and whenever she tried to build a bridge, it crumbled and the rift grew larger. Silent, warm tears rolled down her cheeks, the setting sun illuminating them like golden droplets.

_'Mom. Merry Christmas.'_


	9. Chapter Eight: Lights of All Kinds

**Chapter Eight: Lights of All Kinds**

Sesshomaru soared though the night air as he leapt towards his favourite place, a place no mere human could reach at a whim, the outstretched hand of Christ the Redeemer. Sitting there looking over the city he called home made him feel like the lord he was by blood. His father had always told him they came from a line of noble demons, and that he and his brother within the secret demon society each had the title of lord as was their birth right.

Demons had once proudly ruled over the world, striking fear into the human's fragile hearts. But as the ages came and went, the humans multiplied into immeasurable numbers and began to fight back against the demons they had feared for so long. It was the sheer number of humans which made the difference in the war between species to rule the earth.

It was the humans who had prevailed with their holy priestesses and priests, and their ever evolving weapons. The demons were forced to blend into the human driven society and live as the very creatures they despised. As he relaxed into a comfortable sitting position he smelt the air and then knew he wasn't alone. Kagome was nearby.

Looking down, he spotted her sitting with her back leaning against the statue, staring out at the sunset. The sharp scent of salt faintly entered his nose and he knew that it was not from the ocean, she was crying. Sesshomaru fought the urge to groan again. 'Stupid emotional girl this is the second time I've been here and she has been crying.'

He quickly checked to ensure his phone was on silent this time, since last time the wench Kagura had called him asking for another booty call and he nearly was spotted. His thoughts went to the sly, large breasted woman and he fought the urge to cringe. She had been upping the ante lately in trying to get him to regularly bed her and give her some form of commitment, but he wasn't going to give her one, good as a rut she may be.

* * *

Kagome began to shiver as the temperature dropped, so she slowly began to rise to her feet admiring how the sun's setting rays danced over the ocean. Rio really was one of the most beautiful places on earth. She turned to head back to her car, thinking of when she next needed to replace the brakes when a cool voice startled her.

"Where do you think you are going pretty lady?"

She whirled around to see a man towering over her, an arm outstretched to lean on the statue. His eyes were small, black and bead like as they regarded her like she was a piece of steak.

Shifting slightly, Kagome began thinking of various ways she could sprint off and get to her car. As the man, who was quite stocky leaned in to kiss or whisper in her ear she really didn't know -nor did she want to find out, her whole body seemed to act on its own accord and sprung into action. Her hand came out to push him away, landing on his board chest before a brilliant pink light emitted from her hand and a blast of energy threw the man back, who was now screaming in agony.

The smell of burnt flesh brought Kagome back to her senses and she looked at her hand which was now back to normal except for the fact it was shaking, since she had began to shake when realisation hit as to what just happened.

* * *

Sesshomaru stood in awe He had felt the boar's arrival but thought naught of it until he had smelt the fear from the human. He had rose to his feet intending to help her if the boar demon attempted to defile her in anyway, just because he was an asshole didn't mean he thought it okay to for a male to force himself on a female.

But when he rose to descend he witnessed her blast the pig with what looked like holy energy. Was she a priestess? He then observed her shock and panic and he came to the conclusion, if she was, she hadn't known it until now. He descended down the other side of the statue, so she wouldn't see him and then made his way around to where she stood frozen.

"Are you okay?"

Kagome heard the familiar voice, and without giving it a second thought she rushed into his arms sobbing into the soft shirt he wore. Sesshomaru awkwardly put his arms around the crying, trembling female in his arms shocked at her reaction.

They stood there for awhile until she was all cried out and was just resting against his chest. Kagome soon had calmed down, she then realised whose arms she was in and pulled back abruptly her puffy eyes darting to his face.

"I'm sorry." She whispered before rushing past him, breaking out into a full out run towards her car. Sesshomaru moved over to where the boar demon lay groaning and observed his wounds. On his chest was a blackened, charred and blistered burn that could only have come from holy energy. It seemed InuYasha's love interest was quite the interesting little human.

* * *

"Did you feel that?" a smooth deep seductive voice asked.

"Yes, it seems Rio has a resident priest or priestess." Kagura purred.

"Not that it is of any consequence to us, the burst was short and relatively weak. It would not be enough to stop our efforts."  
"You are certain of this, Naraku?"

"I am more than certain. The only hurdle is Sesshomaru but so long as your plan works then all will be well." He said with a slight edge to his smooth tone.

Kagura gulped. She actually did care for Sesshomaru, that's why she jumped at Naraku's offer. But the prospect of him finding out that it had been she who had played a part in his underground empires down fall sent chills of regret down her spine. Naraku was warning her that her feelings had better not get in the way of him making his millions as well as securing Rio within his grasp.

* * *

Kagome drove on auto pilot and before she knew it she was in her driveway. A tap on her driver's side window brought her to her senses and she saw InuYasha's face smiling brightly at her. Remembering her decision on the hill before the incident occurred, she unbuckled her seatbelt taking a steadying breath and exited out of her car.

"You didn't call." She said flatly, as she locked her car.

"Sorry about that I got called into work early this morning to deal with an emergency but as soon as I could I got here."  
InuYasha could tell something was up when she turned to him with eyes glittering with tears.

"Hey what's wrong? Come here." He soothed as he held her close. He took in her scent in a discrete sniff and stiffened instantly. She smelled of Sesshomaru.

"Nothing, I've just had an overwhelming day." She said quietly, wondering why he had tensed up.

"Oh." He knew he couldn't ask her if she had seen his brother, not without revealing he was in fact a half demon. It was bad enough hiding his mixed heritage, the bracelet around his wrist with engraved with ancient demonic runes was the only thing that stopped everyone seeing him for who he really was. But it had to be done.

The world would condemn him and he would be hunted down and most likely killed. Kagome pulled away and saw the look of deep concentration on InuYasha's face.

* * *

"Is everything okay?"

"Uh yeah I was just trying to remember if I did all I had to today at work."

"Speaking of thinking, I was doing some of my own."

"Oh?"

"About well, us you know. Maybe becoming a couple and seeing how it goes."  
InuYasha's eyes grew wide and his heart began to pound. She wanted to be with him?

"You want to be with me?" he asked softly, placing a hand on her cheek and stroking it lightly.

"Yes. So why not give it ago?"  
InuYasha grinned broadly then, more than thrilled at the prospect of having Kagome as his girlfriend.

"Let's give it a go."  
He then leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her lips, and then held her close putting as much of his scent on her that he could to rid her of his brother's scent. They hadn't been intimate together but they had been close, proberly like a hug or something and he was going to find out why so a visit to his dear old brother was in order once he was done here.

* * *

Kagome felt safe in InuYasha's arms as the stars in the night sky twinkled overhead illuminating them in soft silver light. InuYasha's hair the colour of the moon blew in the slight breeze and caressed her cheek as she thought of how this was the start of a new chapter.

In his arms she wasn't forced to relive what had happened between her and the man at the statue. Nor did she have to think of how good it felt to be in his brothers arms, despite the bitter being he was. She felt InuYasha kiss the top of her head and murmur that it was cold so they should go inside. Yes, a new chapter with InuYasha was just what she needed to heal her once broken heart.

* * *

Two golden eyes watched InuYasha guide the very cold girl inside from a distance, narrowing in distaste. He had smelled the other woman on his brother during the meeting they had held that morning, and knew his brother had lain with her.

Now it seemed he was entering a relationship with this most peculiar girl, the girl who had been in his arms an hour or so before. Hopefully he made her mad and she fried him to a crisp for his half breed ignorance into courting and etiquette. You just did not sleep with a woman and ask another one out within twenty four hours.

Sesshomaru leapt down from the roof he had been perched on and darted off in his demon speed towards his car so the occupants of the house would not see hi lurking like a thief in the dark. He was going to take the girl from the half breed. He was going to figure out whether or not she was a priestess and how she could be of use to him. This had nothing to do with how good she felt in his arms. Not at all.

* * *

Bankotsu walked into the richly decorated house and headed straight for the room he knew the man he was looking for would be located.

"Ahh Bankotsu, what a pleasure. What news do you have?" the woman said in a voice like velvet.

"Sesshomaru has made his move. The largest shipment we have ever had is coming on New Year's, and we are talking a large amount of concealed cocaine. They are using second hand cars and hiding the drugs within the car seats. They will unload, take the drugs from the cars then sell the cars off to various car yards. They are set to make a killing. My cut alone is going to be half a million dollars."

"The amount of cocaine in circulation in Rio during new years will be great, are they not concerned of being caught that way?"

"No, as this cocaine has been produced by a lab tech in Japan who has rendered it undetectable by current methods. That is not to say they will not develop a way to test it in the future but in the immediate future they will be in the clear."

"What is the name of this technician?"

"No-one but Sesshomaru knows. This is how he has remained the best drugs importer in Rio. It is the same technician his father used to make his fortune. Demons love the stuff it makes them feel better about the fact they have to live in hiding."

"Naraku is not going to be pleased, he has a small shipment coming in just after new years and he won't sell it if everyone is already sated with Sesshomaru's stock."

"I know, it is an added bonus. How do you want to proceed from here Touran?"

The woman seated before him at her desk flashed him a feline like smile.

"We watch and we wait for the right moment to pounce."


	10. Chapter Nine: Feels Like Christmas

**Chapter Nine: Doesn't It Feel Like Christmas?**

Kagome awoke Christmas morning feeling content in the within the world. The sun was shining through her bedroom window, caressing her with warmth and promise of a wondrous day. Arms wrapped around her and she was pulled into the comforting embrace of the person waking next to her. Golden eyes opened as InuYasha drew Kagome closer to himself, pressing her against his chest.

When she turned over to face him for a brief second she looked so much like Kikyo his breath caught. He shook himself out of his daze when Kagome smiled warmly at him and wished him a Merry Christmas. He would not feel guilty, he had done nothing wrong. They were together now and that is what mattered.

"Merry Christmas Kagome." InuYasha said softly before planting a kiss on her waiting lips.

"What do you have to do today?"

"Not a lot, I will have to go see my brother. He is looking into getting you and Marc to do more work on another one of his cars, he was impressed with the engine clean you guys did on his Dodge Charger. Which was just as well, he would have killed me if you guys had botched it."

"We had a lot of work before the Christmas break and last week we both worked our arses off to get his royal highnesses car finished since he didn't want to wait until after Christmas to pick it up. And excuse me as if either I or Marc would botch anything up!" Kagome glared at the man smirking playfully at her.

"Yeah he can be a bit of an ass."

"Was just as well Sango had organised that get together it gave me a chance to relax and blow off some steam, it sucked you didn't make it though." Kagome sighed.

InuYasha tensed up slightly as once again the bitter feeling of guilt crept up on him, When Kagome turned to look at him with a slight confused expression he struggled to push the guilt back down and steady his heartbeat.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah I just remembered I haven't got your Christmas gift here so ill have to go home and get it and catch up with you later today."

"Oh, okay well you're more than welcome to take a shower before you leave." Kagome was a little put out he was leaving already, but these things couldn't be helped.

* * *

InuYasha paced his small living room angered at his inability to just forget what he had Kikyo had done, which was ridiculous. Kagome wasn't his girlfriend when it happened so it wasn't cheating. Besides Kagome had reeked of his brothers scent the night before, in actuality that was the reason InuYasha had invited his brother over swiftly after leaving Kagome's place.

He had to know what occurred and he had to warn his brother to back off. His brother should know better being a full dog demon, as the Inu demon tribe were known for their possessive behaviour towards what was theirs even within a pack. The last thing InuYasha needed was for Sesshomaru to interfere and attempt to screw his chances up with Kagome.

She was beautiful, even in the morning after a night of passion. He had enjoyed finally having her intimately, having every inch of her at his fingertips, it had been more satisfying than his night with Kikyo that was for sure. A sound at his door brought him from his musings as his brother strolled in without bothering to knock.

_'Arrogant son of a bitch.'_

"Why am I here, I imagine It isn't for Christmas well wishes or Seasons greetings."

"What the fuck were you doing with Kagome last night."

"Ahh smelled me did you? I'm surprised your half breed nose works, or your brain for that matter. Tell me if your half superior nose smelt me that night, what is it you think that I smelt on you that morning? Or should I say who?"

InuYasha visibly stiffened, his eyes narrowing in shock. Sesshomaru knew about Kikyo. This was not good, how was he going to explain this one?  
"Feh, yeah so I smelt like Kikyo, you saw me walk her home, that's why I smelt like her you idiot."

"Little brother, do not insult my intelligence, we both know I smelt more than that."

"Fuck you Sesshomaru! You keep your arrogant mouth shut. Me and Kagome weren't together then, but we are now so don't fuck that up or I swear to god I will rip you limb from fucking limb!"

Sesshomaru flicked his wrist and smirked as his brother hissed in pain, the sickly glowing green whip dissipating as soon as it had been summoned.  
"You forget your place too often half breed." Sesshomaru sneered before he left his brother clutching at his arm, blood dripping onto his old tattered carpet.

* * *

Kagome glanced in the mirror trying to see some kind of difference in her appearance. But she looked the same, then again Peter Parker didn't change when he got super human abilities so maybe she was the same. After InuYasha had left she had jumped into the shower to clean herself of the evidence of her activities that took place the night before, when she had begun thinking of the incident that had taken place with the perverted man on the hill.

She had begun examining her hand and then placing it out before her to try and get it to glow again. Nothing had happened until she had begun getting frustrated and growled as she tried it one last time. Her hand had glowed brighter than it had before and had sent a small blast of energy out that had put a hole in her wall so she could see into her bedroom which was now covered in debris.

Then the bathtub she was standing in had cracked and broken and she had slipped and fell, hitting her head and blacking out for a few minutes. When she had come to, she had got up gingerly, a large lump of the side of her forehead standing proud when she had made it to the mirror to glance at her reflection. Was she bitten by a spider? Had she been exposed to some form of radiation?

She ran a hand through her damp wet locks and decided it was time to turn the shower off before she flooded her bathroom. She had one of the showers that where inbuilt into the bath so it meant now she could neither have a bath or shower. The water had begun getting through the hole in the wall and beginning to saturate some of her carpet. She slumped onto the wet floor when she realised being Christmas she would not be able to buy the materials needed to fix her wall, or buy a new tub for that matter since no stores where open.

* * *

"That one was a little stronger, do you think the priest or priestess is training?" Kagura asked as she emerged from her room dressed in a pink leather dress and black strappy heels, the over powering scent of her perfume filling the room.

"Training? With who? There hasn't been a priest or priestess in Rio for years now, well except for the one we know of anyway. And I doubt she would help train anyone." Naraku mused from his throne like chair in the living room as he gazed at readings on his laptop, glancing at Kagura as she entered.

"Hmm a valid point." She murmured as she grabbed her purse from the coffee table.  
"Where are you off to anyway?" Naraku asked, his eyes narrowing at her dressed up form.

"Well I was going to go wish Sesshomaru a Merry Christmas to keep up appearances."  
"Very well, do not come back empty handed. Bring me some kind of information as to how we can further destroy the dog."

"I will not." She said quietly as she headed out of the door. Naraku snapped his fingers and at once a child dressed in a white dress with matching white hair appeared holding a mirror. Her pitch black eyes regarded the man sitting before her with no emotion what so ever.

"Kanna, follow her and report back to me."  
"Yes." The child said in a soft voice before disappearing into nothing.

* * *

"When is the shipment due into Rio?" asked an older looking man whispering into his phone while his wife slept in bed next to him. It was late at night in Japan and everyone was tired after boxing day revels.

"New Years Eve, their New Years Eve. They have already begun to get orders in for those wishing to purchase the drugs as soon as the ship is docked. The ship arrives that morning and they will have it unloaded and ready to distribute by the afternoon." Replied a slightly younger man who was glancing at a woman sleeping in the bed opposite the wall he leant against.

"Katashi you had better up production then so you have enough for that order as well as the order Mr Hatake placed."  
"Yes I know Mr Tanaka." Katashi sighed as the woman in his bed began to stir. He knew all too well the deadline and the issues that would arise should he fail to meet them.

"Look I have to go, we will meet tomorrow morning and will talk more then." Katashi whispered before hanging up the phone. The woman stirred further when he crept back into bed.

"Katashi what are you still doing up?" the woman slurred in her half asleep state.  
"I thought I heard Souta get up but I must have been hearing things, go back to sleep Yasuo." He cooed as he wrapped his arms around the woman he had come to love. Yasuo snuggled into him before drifting back off again. It seemed life was finally being kind her after a rough few years.

* * *

Kagome snorted as she pulled into the carpark of the last hotel she wanted to stay in. Until she got a chance to fix her bathroom and wall she had decided to stay somewhere else. And being Christmas it meant a lot of the hotels and motels where full of family members who had come to visit their loved ones during the holiday season.

The only places she had found vacancies were a backpackers which she refused after seeing the state of the people who were staying, and the Copacabana Palace. The dreaded hotel where she now knew Sesshomaru resided was only place that she could stay which promised a nice shower and good food.

There was InuYasha's but she hadn't heard back from him yet and she didn't want to smother him too much, it was still early days for them as they had only been together not even a day. Grudgingly she got out of the car and locked her car, when she heard the beep of her alarm indicating it was on she then started off towards the entrance, credit card in her hand.

Walking in she saw the same woman at the desk who had been there the last time she had stayed, the woman seemed to look down her nose at her when Kagome approached card ready in her outstretched hand.

"I'm here for the room I booked for a week, under Higurashi." Kagome stated in her most confident voice.

"Here is your room key, you are fortunate to be in the same room as last time so you will know where it is, housekeeping comes in at around 11am in the morning, breakfast starts at 8am and ends at 10am, lunch begins at 12pm and ends at 2pm and dinner is from 6pm until 8pm should you wish to dine here." The woman almost drawled out.

Kagome took the key and headed to her room. Once in the safety of the place that was home for a week she lay down on her soft bed and thought about what she wanted for lunch and when InuYasha would get back to her.


	11. Chapter Ten: Dinner Date

**Chapter Ten: Dinner Date**

Kagome wandered around the Copacabana beach with her ice-cream as she tried to come to terms with how her Christmas had turned out. She saw families gather together on picnic blankets as they enjoyed Christmas on the sand exchanging gifts and affection.

Back home her family couldn't do that as in Japan Christmas fell in winter when the ground was blanketed in a layer of snow. In a way she missed it, the cooler weather, snow glistening on the tree's like crystals. The hot home cooked meal her mother would make that seemed to warm you from the inside out. Even the tea in the living room as gifts were exchanged was filled with such warmth and serenity it was perfect.

Since her move to Rio just over a year ago this was her second Christmas in the beautiful city and like the last Christmas, she had not even bothered with a tree. It just wasn't the same without Souta to help her put up decorations and argue over where what should go where. Kagome sat down on the warm soft sand as she gazed at the water calmly moving to and fro.

She hoped Souta had a good Christmas it would have been the first one without their Grandfather. She missed him so much and she would of given anything, even her car, in that moment if her Grandfather could come sit with her on the beach and tell her one of his Christmas legends.

* * *

InuYasha was at home, drinking heavily to drown his sorrows. He knew that bastard of a brother was going to hold this information over his head in fact InuYasha was better off just telling Kagome what happened himself. Fumbling for his phone he dialled her number to ask her to come over. After all wasn't honesty the best policy?

* * *

Kagome reached InuYasha's just before dinner time and frowned, all the lights were off. She went to go knock on the door but it was wide open when she reached the porch.

"InuYasha it's just me!" she called as she walked into the living room. There slumped on the sofa was a very drunk InuYasha who was watching a what looked like a horror movie.

"Ka-ome, I've got to tell you some, some-thin."  
Kagome sat down next to him and waited for him to continue.

"That night at the urm street where you saw me and I was with her and you were with them.."  
"You didn't just walk her home did you?" Kagome deadpanned, cutting him off.

"N-no. I slept with her,"  
Kagome pinched the bridge of her nose in an attempt to keep calm.

"Oh." She managed to breath out.  
InuYasha sat up straighter now and glared at her.

"Oh? Is that it? Wow I've been worried about telling you for no reason." InuYasha said in relief as he scratched his head. He then leaned in for a kiss, one she did not pull away from though her mind was debating otherwise.

* * *

Kagome sat in the hotel's restaurant picking at her grilled chicken breast as she sat in a daze. It was an hour until dinner service ended so she intended to take her time with her meal not that she could really taste it. She had snuck out of InuYasha's when he had fallen into a drunken coma after they had slept together on the stained sofa of his, make up sex he called it.

She was disappointed in herself for just brushing off what he had said like that and ending up beneath him. Yes InuYasha sleeping with that woman bothered her to no end but yes they weren't together then. He was single, she was single. It just bothered her that he had done that, and then the next night had turned up at her place where they had decided to be a couple.

Kagome could only hope he had the kindness to shower sometime that day before coming to her place because the thought of, no it she wasn't even going to go there it was enough to make her want to be sick. A waiter approached and asked if she wanted another drink since her wine glass was empty. Kagome shook her head and waved the young attractive man away before resuming the picking of her dinner.

"Sara, have you got any steak cooking? I could use some!" A cheerful voice said loudly as the dining room doors opened.  
The cook smiled from the kitchens, blushing a little as the man who Kagome swore she had seen before approached her.

Kagome took in the long dark braid down his back and recognised the man as Sesshomaru's friend who she had run into the night that, well just that night. The man must have felt Kagome's gaze as he turned around and gave her a wolfish grin, his teeth a gleaming pristine white.

He had beautiful dark blue eyes that sparkled in mischief and a purple tattoo on his forehead of what looked to be a cross. He was wearing a black tailored suit with a purple tie and if she didn't have a boyfriend she would have gone and tried her luck, the man was gorgeous. He turned completely and leaned on the kitchens serving counter to glance at her.

"Hey, I know you! You're the crazy drunk girl who literally dropped down laughing infront of me and Sesshomaru!"  
Kagome blushed a little, what a first impression to make on someone.

"Yeah that was me." She admitted meekly.

"Can I join you for dinner? I'm grabbing a bite to eat before I go up and visit Sesshomaru."

"Sure!" Kagome agreed a little too quickly and against her better judgement.

Soon enough he was seated and thanks to Sara the cook he had a large plate of steak infront of him, he then asked a waiter for a bottle of red wine before turning to Kagome.

"A S L?"  
Kagome looked at him blankly.

"Uh what?"  
"Age, sex and location it's what people say in chat rooms when they first get to know someone, I guess I could throw in name too since I don't know that. I will go first my name is Bankostu I am nineteen, clearly male and I live here in Rio." Then he gave her one of his stunning grins that took her breath away.

"Uh well I'm Kagome, I'm also nineteen and as you can see I am a female and I also live here in Rio."

Bankostu took in her appearance she was wearing a floral print maxi dress with a deep v-neck plunge that was demure yet showed enough cleavage to be enticing, looking down at her feet she wore tan wedges. He adverted his gaze back to her face, noting her long jet black hair was damp and wavy like she had not long got out of the shower. Her face was creamy and flawless except for sizable lump on one side of her forehead. She was san's any make up but she held such natural beauty she really didn't need the stuff.

"You quite done?" she asked him giggling.

"I was just admiring the gorgeous specimen having dinner with me on Christmas, why aren't you with family?"

"They live in Japan, and I don't have any family here." She answered almost sadly.

"So does my family, well what's left of them anyway. Anyway let's have some fun then, what's your favourite fruit, mine is let's see I do enjoy pineapple."

"I love strawberries, what's your favourite car?"

"Car? Mine would have to be a skyline, like off the fast and the furious"

"A skyline? Pfft Supra's are better, that's what I've got!" Kagome scoffed taking a sip of the wine Bankostu offered her.

"How so? Both are quick and take off well off the starting line."

"Supra's are more aerodynamic than a Skyline making Supra's visibly pleasing and faster than a skyline, since Skylines lack defined shaping."

"Car girl are you?" another breath taking grin came from her companion.

"Very much so, don't get me started I'll start comparing engine spec's soon!" she giggled.

* * *

Soon enough they had both finished their meals and were enjoying one last glass of red wine before parting ways. Bankostu had given Kagome his number saying he would be around the next few days should she want to catch up as he had enjoyed her company, she had also given him her own number but stated firmly she did have a boyfriend so she was not up for 3am booty call texts.

"What a lucky man he is, having a catch like yourself." He smirked tucking her number away into his suit pocket.  
Kagome blushed prettily as she took another sip of the amazing tasting wine.

"So how is it you know Sesshomaru?"

"We work together, he hires the group I work for to help out when he doesn't have the man power to finish a job we are sub contracted through his business."

"Oh so he is like your boss? Poor thing!" Kagome joked.

"Yeah, he is. I'll admit so long as you don't piss the guy off he is really not so bad. Speaking of which I had better go see him so I can get home in time to stop my flatmate drinking all the booze, give me a text later okay!" he said getting up and finishing the dregs of his wine.

"It was nice to meet you and sure thing!" she smiled as she too finished the last of her drink before grabbing her purse and heading out the door. They continued to walk together since they were going the same way but when they reached the lifts Bankostu lifted an eyebrow.

"You live here?"

"No I'm just staying I broke my house." Kagome giggled as she pressed the number two on the lift panel.

"Level two? Why not take the stairs?" Bankostu joked.

"What is it with men and calling me fat!" she grumbled as the doors opened on her floor.

"See you Kagome!" Bankostu called as the lift doors closed again. Kagome smiled before heading off to her room.

* * *

"Sesshomaru, Merry Christmas. I informed Touran of your shipment as you asked, the plan is in action."

"Good, good. Were you convincing?"

"Very much so, so much in fact she invited me to a Christmas brunch which was attended by a few odd characters. Do you know a Naraku?"

"Vaguely, he is some half breed scum that Kagura works for."

"Kagura works for him? And you allow her liberties with you?"

"Yes, as they say keep your friends close and your enemies closer. His scent is putrid and she always has hints of it on her clothes not even her overpowering perfume can mask it. He is not of consequence however as he lacks the skills to harm me or my company in anyway and he knows it."

"I don't know about that, he and Touran were talking about a disturbance. They have monitors in place to measure power spikes and apparently they have reason to believe a person of holy power is in Rio, they were discussing how they could use that to their advantage when they find the man or woman in question. Demon as you are, you aren't immune holy power not if the person is trained vigorously."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed minutely as he the information sunk in. The person had to be Kagome. Speaking of which he could swear he faintly could smell her unique scent in the air when Bankostu walked in.

"I am not concerned. They can try and plot against me. Touran is a panther demon they are well known for their double crossing and treasonous nature, Naraku is no better if not worse. Any alliance they form will be easily broken and divided they will be easy to conquer."

"And if they stick together?"

"Then I will cut them down with my secret weapon."

_'Bakusaiga'_


	12. Chapter Eleven: Bar Chats

**Chapter Eleven: Bar Chats**

Souta awoke that morning to his mother cooking pancakes._ 'Great that means he is here.'  
_  
"Morning Souta!"  
"Morning Katashi."

"Souta! That's Mr Maki to you!" his mother scolded as she handed him a plate.  
"Yasuo I don't mind him calling me by my name it is fine really." Katashi replied smiling warmly at Souta.

Souta regarded the man as he ate. He had dark brown hair which was well groomed and combed over, his eyes the same shade as his hair and he was of medium build. His face, much like his mothers had small wrinkles forming due to their ages. Souta imaged this guy must be in his forties like his mother, he sure looked it.

"I am going to send a parcel over to Kagome today, was there anything you wanted to add to it?" Souta asked nonchalantly.  
Yasuo glanced at her son, her eyes narrowed in silent accusation for putting her on the spot.

"How is she doing over in Rio?" Katashi asked Yasuo as she sat down handing the man some tea.  
"Uh just fine last I heard." She replied while she was fidgeting with the hem of her apron.

"Do you get to speak to her often?" he asked again before taking a sip of his tea. Souta glanced at his mother trying to gauge her emotions.  
"Kagome and I aren't as close as we once were. I guess the distance took its toll. So we don't talk much anymore." She said quietly looking at her feet as if her shoes held some interesting feature.

Souta smiled ruefully, his mother was clever he would give her that much. Such a diplomatic answer and she hadn't bent the truth at all, she had just left out some vital pieces of information.

"Well I may be heading over her way soon if business goes well, maybe you guys would like to come with me to give Kagome a visit?"  
"We will consider it for sure." Souta interjected before his mother could answer.

"But Souta dear who would watch the shrine?"  
"I'm sure I could get Yuki, my sister to do so while we are away. She looks after our own shrine when my parents are away."

"Well as Souta said, we will consider your offer."

* * *

InuYasha woke early the next morning with a pounding headache and minus bottoms. 'What did I do last night?' It soon came flooding back, his brother and their argument, telling Kagome about he and Kikyo and then them having make up sex.

Looking around he noticed she must have left afterwards and he groaned, he could have done with one of her amazing coffee's right about now. Slipping on his red satin boxers and his black dickies shorts he strolled over to the washing basket to pull out a clean black singlet. It was meant to be one hell of a heat wave this boxing day and being hung over was going to suck that much more.

He then put on some socks he sniffed to check if they were clean before putting on his black high top chicks. He needed to go and see Kagome and double check that they were indeed okay.

When InuYasha reached Kagome's he found that she wasn't home, using the spare key he knew she kept in the guttering he checked the garage and sure enough her car was gone.

He went inside to wait for her when he picked up the smell of wet carpet so he went to investigate, That was when he saw the bathroom floor slightly flooded though it looked like a lot of the water had evaporated, her bathtub broken and there was a giant hole in the wall that water had got into her bedroom through wetting the carpet which was still damp and was starting to smell.

_'What the hell had happened here?'_ He then locked up the house and garage, put the key back and rung Kagome on his cell to find out where she was and if she was okay.

* * *

Kagome was woken by her phone ringing, it was 10am and she had slept in longer than she normally would have. She must have been tired.

"Hello?"

"Did I wake you? Sorry I was just wondering where you are I came around to yours earlier and you weren't home. Are we still okay?"

"Oh it's you, no I'm not at home I had an accident in the bathroom and it is in need of repair so I'm staying in a hotel and yeah we are okay."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I have a lump on my head but that's about it."

"You know you could have stayed at my place."

"I know."

"I miss you already I woke up half expecting you to be there."

"I'm sorry you fell asleep and I wanted a shower and to get a change of clothes."

"Okay, well do you want to do something today?"

"Uh I was going to catch up with Sango, apparently Miroku got her an amazing Christmas gift so I said I would meet her and Ayame for a drink, she text me last night to organize it all."

"Oh well text me later if you want to catch up okay."

"Okay."

"I miss you."

"I miss you too."

The line went dead and Kagome rolled over in the very comfortable bed and sighed loudly. It was time to get up.

Dressing in some denim jean short shorts with the white pockets hanging down slightly, a white singlet top over top her white push up bra and her tan wedges she wore the night before she quickly put a brush through her hair.

Deciding to keep her hair down, she headed into her rooms bathroom and quickly brushed her teeth before heading down to the hotels bar to meet Sango and Ayame who said they would be there at half ten.

* * *

"Wow Sango that necklace is amazing!" Kagome gushed as she admired her friend's newest piece of jewellery. It was a small diamond in a boomerang shape on a silver chain, it suited Sango well as she had an obsession with boomerangs.

"And she didn't tell you the best part, he asked her out. They are official now!" smiled Ayame who was happy that at least one of them managed to get the guy they wanted. She was still not talking to Koga who really didn't seem to care in all honesty which hurt but she wasn't going to talk to him first she had mooned over him enough the ball was in his court now.

"Wow Sango I am so happy for you! How about you Ayame? Has Koga come to his senses?"  
"Don't even go there." warned Sango seeing the dark expression cross the usually cheery Ayame's face. Kagome felt a weird tingling at the base of her spine and tried to shake the odd feeling off.

"You okay Kagome?" asked Sango her head tilted to one side.  
"Yeah just felt a breeze that's all. Oh and speaking of couples, me and InuYasha made it official Christmas Eve."

"Really?" smiled Ayame knowing Koga would stop flirting with Kagome now that she was off the market not that many knew it but she and Koga were both demons, wolf demons to be exact and when a female had been claimed they were off the tables unless a challenge was made. It was better for Koga to stick to his own kind rather than mate with a human.

"Yeah, turns out he did sleep with Kikyo that night though. He admitted it to me which took guts, and we weren't together at the time so its fine and all."

"Hang on he slept with her and you still agreed to go out with him?" Sango almost shouted making the bar staff to look over to their table situated near the window overlooking the Copacabana beach.

"He told me last night about Kikyo, and really its fine."  
"Hang on he didn't tell you before he asked you out?" Ayame deadpanned.

"No and he didn't ask me I asked him."  
"Kagome be careful I don't want to see you hurt." Sango pleaded.

"Don't worry Sango its fine, I am happy, really."

* * *

Sesshomaru stood on his balcony with a whiskey in one hand and a cigar in the other. He thought back to the events that had occurred last night and almost smirked. Kagura had paid him a visit not long after Bankostu had left and try as she did, she could not get him aroused which was a first.

His mind was occupied with the information Bankostu had given him and how he was going to stop Naraku discovering Kagome and using her as a weapon against him. Kagura had then become frustrated as every trick she knew failed to get a rise out of him. Bored he then pushed her away and proceeded to tell her to get out, and she let her displeasure be known by slamming the door with a great gust of wind as she left.

It seemed it was time to up the ante in getting Kagome in his bed to ensure his safety. If she was with him then she wasn't with Naraku. That alone was reason enough to sleep with the human, to woo her and even adhere to some form of meagre commitment such as exclusively dating or whatever they called it.

Then once he had disposed of Naraku and ensured his safety he would leave the girl and find a more suitable mate or another conquest for that matter. Untrained she posed little to no threat to him so keeping her from Naraku was essential.

* * *

Sango and Ayame had left after they had lunch in the hotel and Kagome had decided to go back to the bar as she wasn't in the mood for seeing InuYasha after the reactions of her friends to her news.

Was she wrong to have been so blasé about his night with Kikyo? Or were her friends over thinking it all? She was so tangled in her thoughts she failed to see Sesshomaru sit in the barstool next to her.

"A whiskey please and another of what she ordered."

Kagome turned towards the voice she would know anywhere and found herself facing Sesshomaru who merely inclined his head his way of greeting to her.

"Ah thank you but I can get my own drinks." She murmured taking the drink from the barkeep whilst glancing at Sesshomaru who had placed some money on the counter.

"Think of it as a peace offering. We may have started on the wrong foot. What do you say shall we start again with a clean slate?"  
Kagome eyed him warily before nodding at him. She had mixed feelings towards him, she hated how arrogant he was but then when he had held her up on the hell he had been kind and caring.

"Well then here is to new beginnings." Sesshomaru raised his glass before sculling back the contents. Once done he gestured for another one. Kagome raised her own glass taking a sip of her vodka and cranberry drink before setting it down again.

"So how was your Christmas?" Sesshomaru asked conversationally.  
It made her slightly suspicious as to why he was being so approachable but if there was a chance she could get on better with the man she could do more work for, not to mention he was InuYasha's brother, then well she would take it.

"Not fantastic. How about yours?"

"Very much uneventful. Why was your Christmas terrible?" he asked twirling the alcohol around in his glass.

"I didn't say it was terrible but it did suck. My bathroom needs repairing so that's why I am living here until I can get it fixed."

"And that sucks why?"

"This place isn't home."

"I see."

"So InuYasha told me you were thinking of getting some work done on another of your cars."

"Yes, the Dodge is running better than when I brought it new, I have a Shelby Cobra the 2004 model that needs a lot of engine work."

"Nice, is she a V10?"

"Yes and a 6.4 litre engine."

"Have you got her up to her top speed 260mp/h?"

"Yes though there aren't a lot of straight roads here in Rio to reach such speeds safely."

"I know of one that leads inland, it's a nice drive I take my supra out there here pass me that napkin ill draw you a map."  
Sesshomaru handed her the napkin and watched as she pulled a blue biro out of her purse and began scrawling directions in map form. When she had finished she handed the napkin to him with a bright smile.

"Thank you, maybe if you aren't busy tomorrow maybe you would like to come with me and give it a go?"

"One condition."

"Name it."

"I get to drive."


	13. Chapter Twelve: The Need For Speed

**A/N: I'm back after taking a long needed Christmas break. I hope everyone had a great Christmas and an even better New Years! x******

Chapter Twelve:**The Need For Speed**

Kagome lounged on her borrowed bed in her hotel room as she chatted to InuYasha on the phone.

"We never got to exchange gifts, how about I bring mine up to you now?" InuYasha suggested.

"Sure, yours is with me anyway I packed it because I knew I would be seeing you."

"What room and floor are you on in which hotel?"

"Floor two and room 25 and I'm staying at the Copacabana Palace."

InuYasha was quiet for a moment. He remembered his argument with Sesshomaru Christmas Day and also noted in the heat of it all he had forgotten to ask his brother why he had been with Kagome in such close proximity. He had a feeling something was going on as now of all the places she could have stayed, she was staying at the hotel his brother lived in, sure it was the holiday season but she must have had other options. Wasn't he an option?

"Sure I'll be over soon I can't stay long I have a meeting tomorrow morning with an associate."

"Okay see you soon! I will let reception know you are coming."

"Sweet, see you!"

"Bye!"

* * *

An hour later there was a knock at her door and she opened it to see InuYasha dressed in tan skater shorts and a white shirt paired off with red Nike shoes that where high topped. He also wore a Santa hat on his head as he held a surprisingly neatly wrapped gift in his hand with silver Christmas paper with snowflakes.

Kagome smiled warmly at him and pulled him into her room closing the door with a click behind her. The slight wind caused by the action resulted in a whiff of her scent to fill the half demons nose and his eyes narrowed as he fought to suppress a growl. Dam it all he could smell his brother's scent faintly on her even now. Maybe she had just run into him in the lobby?

"So what did you get me?" Kagome asked flopping down onto her bed where InuYasha had decided to sit down.

He handed her the box and she eagerly sat up and ripped the paper before quickly tearing open the box she groaned when it was only filled with foam pieces.

"You jerk you got me a box of foam?"

"Search in the foam." InuYasha said as he laughed, her facial expression had been priceless.

Kagome fished her hand around until she gripped onto a soft velvety fabric, she pulled out a little drawstring bag.

"Open it." InuYasha prompted her smiley warmly.

She drew the bag open and tipped the contents into her hand, it was a charm bracelet with car parts and tools as the charms, there was a rotor, an air filter, a spark plug, a wheel brace, a spanner and wrench. Tears filled her eyes as he took it from her palm and then placed it around her right wrist.

"Thank you, it's beautiful." She breathed leaning in to give him a kiss.

InuYasha placed a hand on her cheek as he moved her even closer to deepen the kiss. Kagome sighed in contentment giving InuYasha the opportunity to further explore her mouth with his tongue, he could taste the vodka and cranberry she had been drinking at the bar, the alcohol taste sharp to his heightened senses. Regretfully he pulled away though he wished he could have stayed with her.

"I have to go, I've got an early start and if I stay here none of us will get any rest."

Kagome pouted but then leapt over to the bedside table to open the draw while pulling out a wrapped present in red tissue paper.

"Here open your gift before you go." She said handing him the parcel.

InuYasha unwrapped the gift and smiled broadly when he looked at the comic in his hand.

"A walking Dead comic signed by Robert, Kirk and Charlie?! Wicked!" he grinned this would be worth a fortune a copy signed by the writers, nerds loved that kind of shit!

"I ordered it from America." She beamed, pleased he loved her gift.

He gave Kagome a rough kiss before kissing both of her cheeks

"Thank you. Now I'll see you tomorrow? Maybe we can grab lunch?"

Kagome shifted uncomfortably.

"How about dinner I have lunch plans."

"Sure thing, see you later beautiful."

* * *

Sesshomaru had just got out of the shower and was wrapped in a plush thick white towel as he padded over to his bar to get himself a drink. He groaned when a very irate half demon tore through the door shouting all kinds of profanities.

"Put some fucking clothes on asshole!"

"This is where I live, I will walk around naked should I so please."

"Feh. Look what are you doing with Kagome? Your scent was on her Christmas Eve and faintly again today. I get that she could have run into you today at the hotel that would explain your faint scent, but Christmas Eve? She was covered with your scent so you have had to of been close to her. She hadn't gone to the Hotel Christmas Eve so where did you see her?"

Sesshomaru glared at his sibling, his hand flexing as the tips of his claws filed to resemble nails began to glow green and the acrid smell of poison filled the spacious room.

"Quit being a dick and just answer me, she is human. She holds no interest to you. Why even bother? To get even with me? What did I ever do to you?" InuYasha growled.

"You, you are the reason our father is dead, you and the woman who dared to take my mother's place beside our father. The same woman who shamed him by bearing him a weak half breed son." Sesshomaru snapped.

InuYasha looked like he had been punched in the face, his expression marred in pain. InuYasha didn't have the best relationship with his brother, he knew that and he was used to Sesshomaru's less than friendly attitude towards him. He knew his brother despised him for the partial human blood that ran through his half breed veins, but he did not know his brother blamed him for their father's death. Until now that is.

"I wasn't even born then, I didn't plan any of what happened to happen! I lost both my mother and father that night and I was born into the world alone, wasn't like you bothered to care for me. Had Myoga not taken me in I would have proberly of lived my life in foster home after foster home and would most likely be in jail right now if not dead."

"Get out, your pathetically sad story is wasted on me."

InuYasha walked out of the penthouse, this time closing the door behind him quietly until a little click was heard. To Sesshomaru that tiny click sounded like a canon exploding as it sunk in how much his words hurt his brother, he knew deep down it wasn't InuYasha's fault but he couldn't help but hold the half breed responsible. It was okay for InuYasha, he couldn't miss what he never had.

* * *

InuYasha walked out of the hotel in a daze, he knew little of the night his parents died and that what he did know was because when he was old enough Myoga had finally told him. His mother had been in labour and was struggling as his father drove them to a demon midwifes home birthing centre.

They had assumed he had been speeding as he collided with a stationary car waiting for the lights to change, Inu No Tashio then began to lean over from the driver's side to the passenger side to get his new mate Izayoi out of the car. But as soon as she managed to crawl out, it then exploded. Demons could recover from a lot of things, but an exploding car and gas fire was not one of them.

* * *

Kagome sat in Sesshomaru's Shelby Cobra almost bubbling over in excitement. They had grabbed a quick lunch at the hotel before she had snagged his keys and raced to the carpark to head off. The drive inland had been peaceful for both. The speed and exhilaration was something they both loved and though the drive out to the deserted straight was done in silence, it wasn't uncomfortable silence. When they reached the deserted straight, Kagome stopped the car leaving it to idle as she turned and glanced over to Sesshomaru.

"Ready?" she asked a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"As I will ever be."

Then she slammed her foot down onto the accelerator and they launched back into movement. Kagome was on cloud nine, the car handled beautifully. She continued down the straight as the speedometer fluidly moved to the right, her speed increased steadily and quickly. The rush was amazing it was part of the reason why she enjoyed driving so much. So caught up in her thoughts she forgot to begin to slow down as the bend approached.

"Kagome the bend!" Sesshomaru said sharply as Kagome slammed her foot on the breaks.

The car fishtailed wildly as they continued moving forward until they reached a whip lashing stop.

"Wow that was close." She muttered, adrenaline pumping through her veins.

"Hn."

"Sorry I almost totalled your car, I got caught up in the rush." She turned and gave Sesshomaru a sheepish grin and to her surprise he gave her a small smirk in return.

"You are a troublesome woman."

She playfully swatted his arm before she turned the car back on, ready to drive back to the hotel.

"Thank you, for letting me drive your car, she is a beauty."

"Thank you for reminding me why full attention to the road is necessary at all times."

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him, feeling at ease with how her afternoon had gone. She found herself enjoying his company more than before, and maybe, just maybe he was actually a decent guy under all that arrogance and cocky attitude.

Sesshomaru's thoughts went along the same lines, although he had been worried when her distracted mind failed to pick up the rapidly approaching corner. Demons may be able to survive sword wounds and deep scratches, but an accident at the speed they had been travelling, he would just as much be a dead pretzel around a tree as she would be. He would have meet and end like his father.

Rather than become melancholy though he had then decided to joke with her, it was easy to joke with her. Befriending her was not going to be an annoying dutiful thing in fact he was going to enjoy it. She would never became Naraku's weapon, he would ensure it.

"That was a lot of fun, thank you again." Kagome said as she handed the keys back to a smiling Sesshomaru.

"The days not over, why don't we get some dinner and discuss what work needs done on this blue beauty."

"While she ran smooth, I could hear a slight tick so I will have to look into that, plus I think the sparkies need done and the ignition leads." Kagome started as she followed Sesshomaru into the hotel, completely forgetting she had planned to have dinner with InuYasha.

* * *

"InuYasha your with that Kagome chick right?" Jakotsu said gleefully into his cellphone.

"Yeah why is that?" InuYasha answered using his car headset as he was driving to pick up Kagome for their dinner date.

"Well she is here at the hotel having dinner with your brother. Me and Bankotsu came here to have dinner before we meet with Sesshomaru later tonight, and low and behold they were there laughing away. Bankotsu told me not to call you but you know how much i care about you and i would hate to see you hurt."

"She is what?!" InuYasha bellowed into the phone. After his conversation with his brother the night before he had a new found hatred for him, and now to hear he was once again with his girlfriend just made his blood boil to the point he was battling to keep his demonic side in check.

"Oh Bankotsu is coming back from the bathroom, i better go, love you Inu baby!"

InuYasha just threw his phone on the passenger seat and stepped on the gas.

* * *

"Argh I am so full that was amazing." She exclaimed, leaning back on her seat and patting her tight stomach.

"For a woman you can put away a lot of food, where does it all go?" Sesshomaru asked in slight awe. He had just witnessed her eat the biggest roasted chicken meal, after she had been snacking on bread sticks as well as soup for their appetizer and then continue to eat the largest slice of cheesecake he had ever seen.

"Guess I just have a good metabolism, why are you jealous I don't have a spare tyre on my gut like you do?" she joked as her eyes sparkled in humour.

"A what? Spare tyre? I am in fantastic shape thank you very much!" he said in indignation.

Kagome, giving him a sly once over had to agree, he was in fact in perfect shape. Her thoughts were broken however when an angry InuYasha slammed his hands down on the table followed by a petrified looking waiter who was trying to tell him he had to wait to get a table like all the others.

"What the fuck is this Ka-go-me?"

Her blood ran cold and the smile on her face disappeared as she realized she had forgotten her dinner with InuYasha.

"Oh, I'm sorry I forgot we had dinner plans, I was just talking with Sesshomaru about what work needs done on his cobra, and you know what I'm like when it comes to cars and work. I'm a one track mind." She said quickly, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment over the scene he was causing. InuYasha then grabbed her arm and hoisted her up ignoring Sesshomaru's low growl.

"What are you doing? InuYasha?!" she exclaimed as he dragged her out of the restaurant –much to the waiters delight- and into the lobby towards the elevator.

Once inside he pushed her up against the wall in a rough, searing kiss.

"Mine!"


End file.
